El aire de tu voz
by Velourya
Summary: Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos. Edward está total y absolutamente enamorado de ella. Bella iba a casarse pero las cosas no funcionan, es entonces cuando Edward deja su razón de lado y se deja avandonar por sus instintos - TODOS HUMANOS
1. Cuando llueve

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo me adjunto la historia que se me ocurrió con mis noches en vela. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay.**

* * *

**El aire de tu voz**

**__**

**Capítulo I:** Cuando llueve.

"_Y cuando llueve siempre buscas un escape corriendo lejos de todos los que te amamos"_

- Bella, cariño ¿puedes contestar? Sé que estas ahí ¿por favor?... bien, es como el décimo mensaje que te dejo, realmente estoy preocupado por ti, sólo llámame ¿sí? He ido a tu casa, pero no me abres, no sé si es porque no quieres o porque no estas ahí… sólo, llámame.

Había dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes y había ido a su casa por lo menos unas veinte veces en dos días. Aun así, ella no daba señales de vida y estaba preocupado, estaba realmente preocupado por ella, porque no sabía que clase de locuras podía hacer en aquel estado.

Iba a matarlo, iba a matar a Mike Newton, ese maldito hijo de perra ¿cuántas veces le había dicho a Bella que no me gustaba ese tipo? Ya ni siquiera recordaba el número, pero aun así sus palabras fueron exactas _"Estoy enamorada Edward" _lo único que quería era estrangularlo cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que le daba un beso, cada vez que la hacía reír y ese alguien no era yo.

Le desee suerte, le dije que todo iría bien y que por favor, no me dejara; ella me dijo que jamás pasaría, que siempre seguiría siendo su mejor amigo, y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

Aunque, algo bueno salió de todo esto, yo por fin pude romperle la cara a ese imbésil y Bella no se casó con él… de la manera más cruel claro, pero no se casó. Como desee matarlo en aquel instante en que lo pille revolcándose con esa mujer, era el día antes de su boda y él ahí como si nada, no hubiera sido nada que yo solamente lo hubiera encontrado… pero Bella estaba conmigo. Esa fue la última vez que la vi, de eso hace dos días… eternos días durante los cuales lo único que he querido es estrecharla contra mis brazos.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número de nuevo, sonó una y otra y otra vez hasta que la contestadota volvió a escucharse.

- Bella, soy Edward… de nuevo. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti amor, contesta te lo suplico, estoy afuera de tu edificio y esta vez voy a echar abajo la puerta y no me importa si no estas adentro, luego me disculparas… sólo necesito saber que…

- Edward… - me contestó con la voz apaga.

- Cariño… - le susurré – que bueno que…

- Está abierto… sólo intenta no vomitar cuando me veas – y me colgó.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte y entré corriendo al edificio, apreté unas cinco veces el botón del ascensor y este se abrió, marqué el número 13 y comenzó a subir, agradecí internamente que nade quisiera ocupar el ascensor. La música del aparato lo único que lograba era desesperarme más ¿qué clase de locura había hecho Bella?

Llegué rápidamente al piso correcto y me lancé a la puerta número 540 y sí, estaba abierta. Me adentré en el oscuro lugar, debían ser las diez de la noche, las cortinas estaban cerradas y no había ninguna luz que alumbrara el lugar. Caminé a paso vacilante, sabía donde estaba cada una de las cosas, pero aun así tomé precauciones. Levanté mi mano y comencé a buscar el interruptor de la luz.

- No la enciendas – me susurró Bella. Miré de inmediato de donde provenía la voz y suspiré aliviado al verla en una pieza.

- Hola cariño… - le dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Tenía unos pantalones cortos que hacían lucir sus piernas y estaba ocupando mi polera azul. Sonreí como estúpido, amaba verla con esa polera. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado y caía como una cascada por sus hombros hasta casi legar a la cintura. No sonreía y sus ojos estaban apagados.

Llegué hasta ella y me quedé observándola, no me miraba a los ojos. Levanté su rostro con mi mano y me di cuenta de que estaba muy fría. Arrugué el ceño y con mi mano libre la apegué a mi cuerpo, la envolví en mi chaqueta mientras aun la tenía puesta logrando estar muy cerca de ella. Sentí como tiritaba y como comenzaba a llorar, la apreté contra mi, si es que se podía más y la levanté del piso. Caminé hasta el sillón más cercano y me senté con Bella entre mis piernas, comencé a tararearle su melodía, aquella que le había hecho hace tiempo ya, mientras esperaba que se le pasara el llanto.

Bella Swan, era una personita tan especial. Tan inteligente, tan tímida, atenta con las demás personas, estaba seguro que podía dar la vida por la gente que amaba. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil que desde siempre tuve ganas de protegerla. Era tan fácil de hacer sonrojar y adoraba hacerla enojar, amaba su risa y su sonrisa sincera, su voz, sus chistes, su todo. Bella era tan decidida, tan comprometida, tan apasionada con lo que hacía. Amaba a Isabella Swan desde… desde hace mucho tiempo.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi, pensé que era un gatito mojado. Mi hermana Alice me la había presentado y yo me la quedé viendo más de la cuenta, ella levantó una ceja y me dijo _"¿Se te perdió algo?" _Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que en realidad, en vez de gatito mojado parecía una pequeña fierecilla disfrazada de gatita. Me reí en su cara, le revolví el cabello y le susurré en su oído _"Me gustan las chicas rebeldes"_ Me gané una patada donde más duele y se fue enfurruñada por el pasillo.

Después de eso, fue una batalla campal, me odiaba y bueno yo aparentaba odiarla, intentaba engañarme y lo había logrado, hasta aquel día fatal. Lo recuerdo perfectamente era 4 de diciembre y me avisaron de la fatal noticia. Mi abuela había muerto.

Recuerdo que corrí, corrí tanto que mis piernas dolían y mis pies estaban calientes. Me interné en el bosque y no me detuve hasta encontrar un pequeño claro, fue ahí donde la vi. Estaba recargada en un árbol con un block de dibujo en su regazo, levantó la vista y se me quedó viendo por unos segundos. Yo tenía la respiración entrecortada por tanto correr y me había quedado clavado en un solo lugar, mientras la veía a ella.

Se levantó dejando su dibujo a un lado, llegó hasta mí y me miró directamente a los ojos. Tenían un brillo desconocido y me sonrió sinceramente, entonces me dijo _"Prefiero que me insultes y ver aquel brillo en tus ojos, a que no lo hagas y que aquel brillo no esté" _Arrugué el ceño y bajé la mirada ante ella y por primera vez dejé que alguien me consolara. Me tire a sus brazos y lloré como nunca antes. Creo que ahí me enamoré.

- ¿Por qué Edward… por qué? – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No era para ti pequeña – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan terca? ¿Por qué no te hice caso cuando me dijiste que él no era bueno para mí? – preguntó mientras se acurrucaba mejor en mis brazos.

- Lo amabas Bella… uno no decide de quien enamorarse – susurré y diablos que tenía razón.

- Es sólo que… pensé que podría funcionar – me dijo mientras levantaba el rostro.

- Simplemente, la vida tiene otros planes para ti – levanté mi mano y sequé algunas lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Le sonreí.

- Debo estar horrible – me dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Su cabello rozó mi rostro y me hizo cosquillas.

- Estás hermosa – le susurré y sentí como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Me reí por lo bajo y ella golpeó despacio mi pecho.

- Perdón – sollozó

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté mientras la veía a los ojos.

- Por preocuparlos a todos… es sólo que quería estar sola – habló mientras retorcía sus dedos en mi camisa.

- No tienes por qué pedir perdón, es normal que quieras estar un rato a solas… pero por lo menos hubieras contestado mis llamados, tu contestadota debe estar llena de mis mensajes - sonreí mientras ella se volvía a poner roja. Pasé una de mis manos por su mejilla – No vale la pena sufrir por un hombre como él.

- Lo sé – afirmó – pero duele.

- Ya lo sé cariño, por eso estoy aquí – le dije levantándola – Ahora vamos a prepararte algo.

- No tengo hambre – susurró

- Hm… siempre puedo obligarte – le dije desordenando su cabello.

- Deja que me bañe primero – habló mientras bajaba la mirada apenada

- Okay, ve mientras yo preparo algo para dos – le guiñé un ojo mientras ella desaparecía por el pasillo. Escuché que tropezaba con algo y me reí - ¿Puedo prender las luces ahora?

- Sí, si puedes – gritó desde su cuarto.

Prendí la luz y vi que todo estaba desordenado. Algunas cosas estaban por el suelo y había un florero que estaba roto. Negué con la cabeza, agarré una pala y una escoba y me fui directo a la escena del crimen. Levanté todos los pedazos de cristal agradecí que Bella no se hubiera cortado con ellos. Comencé a revisar toda la habitación para ver si había algo más con lo cual Bella podría desangrarse. Fui habitación por habitación viendo si había algún otro destrozo, hasta que llegué a su habitación, la cama estaba sin hacer, el espejo estaba roto y había ropa desparramada por todo el suelo.

La furia se apoderó de mi ¿cómo Newton pudo haberle hecho eso a Bella? Cuantas veces había soñado con tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla y hacerla mía y ese maldito hijo de puta que la tenía para el la deja sin más, acostándose con otra. Avancé por la habitación y pisé algo en el suelo, mis vista se dirigió de inmediato hacia el suelo y pude ver la foto de Newton y Bella en el campo. Apreté el puente de mi nariz mientras respiraba profundamente. Iba a matarlo.

La puerta del baño se abrió con una espesa capa de vapor. Mi mirada se clavó en la esbelta figura que atravesaba la puerta. Estoy segura de que mis mejillas se pusieron de un rojo profundo cuando me di cuenta que el cuerpo de Bella sólo lo tapaba una pequeña toalla de color verde. Tragué rápidamente y me di vuelta mi rostro antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

- Oh Edward… - dijo unas octavas más altas de su tono.

Lo siento... sólo estaba... – traté de explicar avergonzado.

- Está bien, creo que el verme con traje de baño implica menos ropa que esta toalla – dijo riéndose.

- Claro – dije estúpidamente mientras me quedaba viéndola… de nuevo

- Veo que la encontraste –habló mientras avanzaba hacia mi, de forma natural retrocedí algunas pasos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté de nuevo sintiéndome patético.

- La foto… estuve desquitándome con ella por unos minutos – me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros – voy a botarla.

- Yo lo hago por ti – le dije rápidamente, no quería que se acercara tanto a mi, sino el maldito autocontrol se iría al demonio.

- Como quieras – me sonrió – lamento que hayas visto todo esto.

- Yo no – susurré viendo su escote – digo… voy… yo la comida.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mientras arrugaba el ceño.

- Sí, te dejo para que te vistas – hablé. Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Vi el retrato en mi mano y lo apreté con fuerza. Hijo de la gran puta.

Caminé hasta la basura de la cocina y boté el portarretrato allí, más tarde tiraría la basura.

Subí las mangas de mi camisa y me puse a cocinar algo para Bella y yo. Pelé algunas verduras para sofreírlas con aceite vegetal. Luego puse a hervir un poco de agua, iba a hacer pasta a Bella le encantaba la pasta. Cuando el agua estuvo hervida puse a cocer la pasta mientras revolvía los vegetales. Unos minutos después ya estuvieron cocidos, los puse en un colador y los comencé a poner en el plato, para luego ponerle los vegetales.

- Mh… huele delicioso – dijo Bella mientras la veía adentrarse en la cocina.

- Muchas gracias _Bella mía_ – le dije en un pésimo acento italiano. Ella sólo rió.

- No debiste molestarte, enserio – habló al momento que se sentaba al frente mío

- Quería hacerlo, así que ahora ¡a comer! – le sonreí mientras ponía el plato en la mesa.

Tomó el tenedor y llevó un bocado a sus labios. Lo saboreó con cuidado y luego tragó. Me miró fijamente y me sonrió al tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo.

- Delicioso, igual que siempre – me dijo feliz, al tiempo que volvía a comer.

- Lo sé – le guiñé un ojo y ella rodó los ojos. Detestaba esa parte de arrogancia que tenía a veces, y yo adoraba verla enojada.

Comimos en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el choque de nuestro cubierto sobre los platos. De repente ella levantó la mirada hacia mí y arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confuso.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – me preguntó.

Jamás comas tallarines cuando la chica de tus sueños te pida matrimonio.

**PLAY:** _When it rain – Paramore._

* * *

Me dije a mi misma que no iba a subir una nueva historia hasta que terminara con _"Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza"_ pero ¡esto fue más fuerte que yo! _– diablos –_ en fin.

Es una de las historias que estaba en mi perfil como posible historia, así que me puse las pilas y en una noche logré hacer nueve capítulos – _lo que hace el insomnio_ - sólo tengo que pasarlo al ordenador y ya estamos. **Espero que les guste**, a mi si me gustó la idea y bueno la quise combinar con canciones que me gustaban, así que espero les sea agradable. Y debo confesar que me es fácil narrarlo del punto de vista de Edward, no sé, es agradable.

Cualquier cosa **aprieten el botón verde de abajo** y me dejan un lindo comentario. Es el primer capítulo así que no se estresen porque después se pone mejor. Saludos.

**PD: Pásense por mi perfil, ahí están mis otras posibles historias. **

**Elena.**


	2. Eres todo lo que necesito

**Los personajes son de la increíble S. Meyer. Yo sólo me adjunto la historia y tampoco lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay. **

* * *

**El aire de tu voz**

**__**

**Capítulo II:** Eres todo lo que necesito.

"_Soy una polilla que quiere compartir su luz, soy sólo un insecto tratando de salir de la noche. Estoy metido contigo porque no eres como otras"._

**PLAY:** _All I need – Radiohead._

* * *

Me atraganté con los tallarines que estaba comiendo y estoy casi seguro que un pedazo de la zanahoria que comía se había quedado en mi garganta. Tosí fuerte mientras Bella me golpeaba la espalda para que botara lo que tenía que botar.

- Lo siento tanto Edward, lo siento – me decía una y otra vez ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría decirme ese tipo de cosas? ¿quería matarme?

- Está bien Bella… - mi voz sonó bastante grave cuando le dije eso.

- No quería que pasara esto… - me dijo mientras me miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea Bella? – le pregunté con voz ronca

- Yo… - volvió a bajar la mirada - es que, me pregunté por qué no me habré enamorado de ti… si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto estaría pasando.

- Cariño – le dije besando su frente – no tienes que basar tu vida en lo que podría haber pasado si… Tienes que ser fuerte y la vida te pone estos retos es porque sabe que tu puedes superarlos.

- Pero Edward… - trató de decirme.

- Sí, si quiero casarme contigo – le dije guiñándole un ojo – si quieres podemos adelantar nuestra luna de miel.

- ¿De qué? – pero no la dejé continuar. La dejé atrapada contra mi cuerpo y le sonreí de lado. Estaba seguro de que mis ojos estaban más oscuros de lo común. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero luego lo entendió. Ella también iba a jugar, esta vez yo no iba a perder.

- Estas sexy hoy amor – le susurré en el oído, y pude jurar que sentí como se estremecía. Sonreí.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de sentirte Edward – ronroneó mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre mi pecho. Aguanté el gemido que amenazaba por salir de mi pecho. Todo era para subirle el ánimo, estábamos jugando, sólo eso, jugando.

- No voy a perder Bella – le susurré mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos.

- ¿Seguro Eddy? – me preguntó mientras se separaba y comenzaba a correr lejos de mi. Gruñí inconcientemente al no sentirla cerca y fui detrás de ella.

Caminé como animal al acecho por el pasillo. Casi y podía sentir su respiración acelerada por el ser descubierta. Una sonrisa macabra se posó en mis labios, si ella supiera lo que le haría sentir si esto fuera real. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y eso me delató. Mis pupilas se dilataron y sentí como los pequeños brazos de Bella me rodeaban la cintura y quedaba en mi espalda.

- Atrapado – me dijo riendo.

- ¿Segura? – pregunté mientras dejaba de sujetar sus piernas para caerle cosquillas en los costados de su cuerpo. Ella jadeo y comenzó a soltarse. Me felicité por saber sus puntos débiles y la di vuela para quedar con ella a horcadas sobre mí. Le sonreí con fiereza y ella me fulminó con la mirada. La apoyé contra la pared y me repetí mentalmente que sólo era un juego y rogué al cielo para que no sintiera como me estaba excitando.

- No es justo – dijo mientras arrugaba el ceño.

- Es un juego cariño… el cual ganaré hoy yo – susurré mientras introducía las manos en mi pantalón para agarrar mi celular. Era Alice, diablos iba a matarme.

Creo que la expresión que puse en mi rostro bastó para que Bella se diera cuenta de quien era, porque una risita cínica comenzó a salir de sus labios, debo agregar que la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos no sirvió de mucho.

- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste Edward Masen? – chilló la pequeña al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Alice ¿qué tal hermanita? – le pregunté irónico

- Todos aquí preocupados por Bella y tu ni siquiera te dignas a llamar – me criticó con aquel tono mandón que ponía en estas situaciones.

- Pero estoy con Bella… - le traté de explicar, pero me interrumpió.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – me gritó de nuevo – de una forma u otra, lo sé todo.

- Bien… lo siento hermanita – le dije rodando los ojos, otra vez estaba con eso de que veía el futuro. Bella trató de soltarse pero yo la sostuve más fuerte contra la pared y ella cruzó los brazos en su pecho, le sonreí.

- ¿Cómo está? – me preguntó con un tono más civilizado.

- Pensé que lo sabías todo – reí por mi chiste y Bella rodó los ojos. Le saqué la lengua.

- Bien, sólo espero hablar con ella más tarde – me dijo con tono cantarín – por cierto dile que golpee a Mike.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – le dije sorprendido. Bella me miró.

- Tenía que hacer algo… lo encontré en la calle y no pude detenerme – pude casi percibir como se encogía de hombros.

- Alice… - suspiré cansinamente.

- Tranquilo hombre, Jasper terminó mi trabajo, dijo que eso no era el comportamiento de una dama… - me dijo riendo bajito

- ¿y…? – dije para que continuara.

- Terminó por romperle la nariz… de nuevo – rió ahora más fuerte y yo no pude aguantar la risa. Ahora compadecía a Mike, creo que tendría que cambiarse de ciudad o algo por el estilo.

- Bien Alice tengo que cortar ahora – le dije. Quería terminar mi juego.

- Mh… no hagas nada estúpido Edward – me sermoneó

- Sí Alice, me portaré bien – suspiré mientras cortaba y guardaba de nuevo mi celular en el bolsillo. Bella aprovechó eso y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, lo que provocó que cayera encima de mí en el suelo.

La miré con mi sonrisa de lado, la cual, yo sabía que le encantaba, y comencé a hacerle cosquillas a ella ahora. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro rogándome que parara, pero… yo no iba a darle el gusto.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, creí que era suficiente, así que me puse encima de ella y atrapé sus manos encima de su cabeza y me acerque.

- Dilo – le dije mientras entrecerraba mis ojos.

- Jamás – me dijo mientras intentaba soltarse sin éxito.

- Vamos… tienes que decirlo pequeña – susurré mientras la miraba directo a los ojos. Un rubor se posó en sus mejillas y me dieron aun más ganas de besarla.

- Tu ganas – me dijo al instante que dejaba de observarme.

- Falta algo – canturree mientras reía bajito al verme ganador.

- Eres el mejor… ¡Oh gran Edward! – recitó mientras sus mejillas se ponían aun más rojas. Reí con ganas y me tiré a su lado.

- Gracioso… que gracioso – susurró, casi pude sentir como su ceño se fruncía.

Giré mi rostro para mirarla. Diablos, tenía que decirle que la amaba, pero no era tiempo, tenía que esperar, no quería parecer desesperado ni mucho menos presionarla, después de todo lo que había pasado. Me quedé mirándola por más de lo debido y ella lo notó. Me sonrió sádicamente, metió su dedo índice en su boca y yo pude sentir como mis pantalones se hacían más estrechos. Luego de guiñarme un ojo lo sacó y le metió en mi oreja. Iba a matarla.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a correr por todo su departamento mientras yo la perseguía.

Eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella. Que a pesar de todo lo malo que le pasaba no se echaba a morir, se levantaba y volvía a sonreír. La amaba porque siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que ella. La amaba porque a pesar de que tenía veinte y cuatro años podía jugar con ella como dos niños pequeños. La amaba porque nos teníamos tanta confianza como para hacer este tipo de cosas. Y la amaba porque ella era mi amiga.

Al final terminamos ambos echados en el sofá, enredados y riendo como locos, eso que aun no habíamos tomado nada. Miré el reloj de pulsera y ya eran la una de la mañana. Bella bostezó y yo reí por lo bajo.

- Entonces señorita… es hora de dormir – le dije mientras me levantaba de sofá.

- ¡NO! – gritó mientras me tomaba por la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté preocupado por su reacción.

- Lo siento – susurró – es sólo que… he tenido pesadillas últimamente.

- Mh… bueno tendré que quedarme para ahuyentar esas pesadillas - le sonreí poniendo un cabello detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Lo harías? - me preguntó mientras sonreía.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti – susurré besando su frente. Y era cierto, de una forma u otra haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera. Estaba frito. Ella sólo se sonrojó.

Caminamos en silencio hacia su habitación. Ella se trepó en la cama y palmeó su lado. Le sonreí me saqué los pantalones y busqué en su armario algo más cómodo que ponerme, menos mal que siempre tenía un pijama en su departamento. Me cambié de ropa al frente de ella, lo hice con intención mientras veía de reojo como se ponía roja. Eso era otra cosa que adoraba de ella, hacerla sonrojar era mi deporte favorito.

Me di la vuelta hacia ella, y me trepé también en la cama. Ella se acomodó a mi lado y apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho. Definitivamente así era como más amaba dormir.

Bella levantó su rostro para mirarme y yo le sonreí.

- ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche? – me preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor de la luna.

- A menos que quieras que me vaya – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¡No! – susurró mientras me apretaba más contra ella. Sonreí como un bobo – No te vayas.

- Tranquila cariño, duerme – bese su mejilla y apagué la luz. Me acomodé más en la cama y la abracé - ¿Dónde más podría irme?

Ella sólo suspiró antes de dormirse en mis brazos.

* * *

¡Gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien y si no, a ponerle una sonrisa a la vida – _yo tengo que hacer eso _– en fin. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta querida historia, tal vez es muy pronto, pero quizá cuando pueda subir de nuevo, sobre todo porque – _sí, CHAN CHAN_ - mañana comienzo el segundo semestre de colegio.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa **aprieten en botoncito de abajo** –_ sí el verde _– y me dejan un comentario, se los agradecería. ¡Ah! **Muchísimas gracias** a cada una de las personas que me dejaron un review, me hizo muy feliz. Saludos a todos.

**Elena.**


	3. Poseeré tu corazón

**Los personajes son S. Meyer – _sí, la que creó 'Twilight'_ – aunque la historia es mía, no me pagan por esto, aunque si lo hicieran, sería de lo más genial. **

* * *

**Capítulo III**: Poseeré tu corazón.

"_Tienes que pasar algún tiempo conmigo, y sé que encontrarás… amor". _

**PLAY: **I will possess your heart – Death cab for cutie.

* * *

Mi vista se puso roja. Eso significaba que estaba despierto y que el sol estaba chocando con mi cara. Me revolví en la cama y comencé a estirarme… al mover mi brazo pude sentir un peso en él. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado y entonces la vi. Demonios era tan hermosa, tenía una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, se movió un poco y se apegó más a mi cuerpo, lo único que hice fue suspirar, la amaba tanto.

Miré el reloj de muñeca y bostecé, eran las nueve de la mañana de un día sábado. Volví mi rostro de nuevo a la cara angelical de Bella y estuve mirándola hasta que comenzó a removerse incómoda. Besé su frente y le sonreí mientras habría los ojos y parpadeaba ante la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y puso su rostro en el hueco que dejaba mi hombro… respiró hondo y luego rió bajito.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté riendo con ella.

- Hueles bien – susurró mientras se acomodaba más contra mi. Sonreí como estúpido y la apreté más.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? – pregunté arrugando el ceño.

- Bastante bien, gracias por quedarte conmigo - Suspiré.

- De nada, sabes que no me molesta – contesté cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su calor cerca de mi. Se sentía… bien.

Nos quedamos varios minutos así, con la respiración tranquila compartiendo la compañía el uno al otro. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Gruñí por la interrupción pero no me moví de mi lugar, estaba cómodo. Dejó de sonar a los pocos segundos. Bella rió y golpeó mi hombro.

- A lo mejor era algo importante – me dijo

- Tu eres lo más importante – contestó mientras acariciaba su espalda. Sentí como su mejilla se ponía más caliente en mi hombro y sonreí. El celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

- Joder… - gruñí.

- Ve y contesta – me ordenó Bella mientras se separaba de mí y se ponía de espaldas. La miré e hice una mueca, me levanté y busqué en mi chaqueta el aparato.

- Hola – dije cortante.

- Hola hermanito, buenos días – canturreo Alice al otro lado de la línea.

- Alice – gruñí mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Dame con Bella – respondió con tono autoritario. Arrugué el ceño y suspiré. Caminé hasta la cama y le pasé el celular. Me acurruqué a su lado de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hay Alice? – contestó – Sí, si estoy bien – continuó – Lo sé, lo sé… es sólo que, quería estar sola.

Rodé los ojos de nuevo, Alice seguramente estaba interrogándola.

- Gracias por la preocupación Alice – dijo Bella - ¿¡qué!? – gritó incorporándose.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté preocupado.

- Alice… no, no es necesario… estoy bi… - trató de hablar, pero al parecer la duendecillo hablaba más rápido – No quiero Alice – dijo haciendo un mojín. Reí por lo bajo y le quité el aparato, ella me miró con cara de pánico.

- ¿Qué le haces a Bella pequeña? – le pregunté.

- No quiere salir de compras conmigo – habló como una niña pequeña.

- Sabes que no les gustan las compras – contesté tratando de ayudar. Le brillaron los ojos al ver que la defendía.

- Pero… es sólo, quiero subirle el ánimo, incluso podríamos ir al cine o algo – me dijo

- Menos de dos horas de compras y luego es mía – le dije con tono profundo mientras Bella sonreía y se sonrojaba.

- Bien – gruñó la duendecillo – ven con nosotras.

- Es bueno hacer tratos contigo Alice – reí

- Sí, si como sea – contestó y cortó la llamada.

Corté y dejé el celular en la mesita de noche. Miré a Bella y me encogí de hombros, seguramente Alice estaría aquí dentro de una hora, así que era mejor estar listos.

- ¿Tú o yo primero? – le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Yo primero – me dijo dando saltitos y adentrándose en el baño. Sonreí, me gustaba verla así.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Íbamos a necesitar mucha cafeína para pasar unas horas con la pequeña duende, así que puse la cafetera y me puse a tostar pan. Prendí el equipo de música y le puse play, quería saber que estaba escuchando. La canción de los Death Cab comenzó a sonar. Saqué los cubiertos y las tazas mientras tarareaba la canción.

- ¡Ya está el baño! – gritó Bella desde el cuarto. Le subí el volumen al equipo y comencé a cantar mientras caminaba hacia Bella. Ella comenzó a reírse cuando la tomé por la cintura y comencé a bailar con ella mientras cantaba.

- Sabes que no sé bailar – protestó cruzándose de brazos. Pero yo la tomé y la puse sobre mis pies, después de todo ambos estábamos descalzos.

_- I see my reflection as I slowly pass, and I long for this mirrored perspective when we'll be lovers, lovers at last_ (1) – canté con ella entre mis brazos. La solté cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Carraspeé, le sonreí incómodo y me encerré en el baño.

Dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y mis puños golpearon la pared. Me sentía tan impotente, tan cobarde. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decirle que la amaba? Que ella era la única que estaba en mi cabeza, que si me diera una oportunidad sanaría todas sus heridas. Sonreí irónico. Porque era un imbésil y ella se merecía algo mejor.

Pero, algo dentro de mi me decía que, de una forma u otra ambos nos pertenecíamos, que a pesar de que ambos habíamos estado enamorados de otras personas, siempre terminábamos juntos, consolándonos el uno al otro. Cuando estábamos juntos podíamos ser nosotros mismos, sin máscaras, sin remordimientos, sin juegos estúpidos.

Suspiré frustrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía conquistar a Bella sin dejar de ser su amigo?

Ser… _sutil_.

Ir despacio pero con paso fuerte. La luz de la esperanza me iluminó y por poco me resbalo. ¿Quién siempre me ayudaba? ¿Quién siempre tenía buenas ideas? ¿Quién podía ser tan malvada como para jugar las cartas? ¿Quién conocía a Bella igual o más que yo? Un solo nombre se me vino a la mente.

Alice Masen. (2)

Salí de la ducha con sólo una toalla en mi cintura, me apresuré a vestirme, solamente me cambié la polera y salí para encontrarme con una Bella comiendo tostadas con mermelada viendo las noticias en la televisión.

Le sonreí mientras me servía café, me senté a su lado y ambos comimos en silencio mientras el noticiario, sólo hablaba de muertes y accidentes y de la influenza humana. Gracias al cielo nadie de nosotros se había contagiado. Aunque Emmett siempre hacía comentarios acerca de la enfermedad, se burlaba constantemente. Una vez llegó a la casa con muchas medicinas contra la gripe, guantes de médico que seguramente se los había robado a Carlisle, jabón y una mascarilla que decía _"No respire cerca de mi"_ todos estallamos en carcajadas por ello.

Después de que Bella y yo nos comenzamos a llevar mejor en el instituto, se hizo un grupo bastante agradable, siempre éramos los mismos en todo. Alice y Jasper Hale, eran novios hace un año, hacían una linda pareja y hasta el momento siguen juntos, seguramente terminaran casándose. La idea no me desagradaba. Emmett Masen y Rosalie Hale, sí, ambos eran novios y son un año mayor que nosotros, y sí, Emmett es mi hermano, en cinco meses más se van a casar. También están Ángela y Ben, ambos son bastante tímidos, pero excelentes amigos, se fueron a Canadá, vendrán al matrimonio de Emmett y Rose. Y por último estábamos nosotros Bella y yo. Yo enamorado de ella y… totalmente frito.

El timbre sonó y suspiré. Comenzaba el infierno. Bella se levantó y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una feliz duendecillo.

- ¿Qué tal hermanito? – preguntó mientras se sentaba al frente mío y tomaba una tostada.

- Bastante bien – le contesté tomando el último sorbo de mi café. El teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar y Bella corrió a contestarlo.

- ¿Hola? – habló sentándose en el sofá – ¡Mamá! Sí estoy bien… perdón y más perdón.

- Renee estaba preocupada – me susurró Alice.

- Todos estábamos preocupados – contesté levantándome.

- Ya les dije a todos que Bella estaba en una pieza, así que mañana queremos ir a la playa – me sonrió.

- No creo que Bella quiera ir – le dije mientras lavaba la loza.

- Por ello te lo dije a ti primero – sonrió – tienes que convencerla

- Alice… - gruñí secándome las manos

- No quiero que esté encerrada en cuatro paredes Edward… se deprimirá si lo hace – dijo con ojos suplicantes – sabes que digo la verdad. Ayúdame en esto…

- ¡Bien, bien! – le dije – por cierto… tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Sí voy a ayudarte – me dijo saltando del banco para ponerse de pie.

- Ni siquiera te lo he dicho – hablé alarmado. Tal vez mi hermana si veía el futuro. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Ya te lo dije Eddy querido, yo lo sé todo – rió fuerte y me guiñó un ojo – Además, Bella es mi amiga, pero no puedo ver como comete un error tras error. Ambos tienen que estar juntos y punto.

- Gracias – le susurré y besé su cabeza.

- Bueno mamá, cuídate… sí, mándale saludos a Phil. Adiós – se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó la pequeña y Bella asintió.

- Déjame ir a buscar mi bolso – dijo corría a buscarlo.

Cuando todo estaba listo bajamos por ascensor hasta el estacionamiento. Y ahí me esperaba mi hermoso volvo plateado. Le abrí la puerta a amas y luego me subí yo, dirección a el centro comercial.

El camino fue animado, teniendo en cuenta que Alice tiene varios grados de alcohol en la sangre, eso no era problema y al parecer Bella lo estaba pasando bien, eso era lo más importante.

En la radio estaban dando una canción electrónica y Alice la dejó allí, mientras comenzaba a moverse como un robot… a ella no le importaba hacer el ridículo y eso me encantaba de mi hermanita. Bella solamente reía, pero luego comenzó a bailar con ella y fue mi tiempo de reírme, ambas se veían realmente graciosas. Pero Bella era definitivamente, la robot más linda del mundo.

Ya lo sé… estaba loco.

Llegamos al centro comercial y al parecer todos habían tenido la misma idea, el día sábado era perfecto para salir de compras, el consumismo nos iba a llevar a la muerte. Nos bajamos del volvo luego de dejarlo estacionado y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el tercer piso, según Alice allí siempre habían buenas ofertas de ropa de marcas. Bella dijo que sólo compraría máximo un conjunto, aunque ella y yo sabíamos que eso con Alice, no valía.

Entramos a la primera tienda, era bastante grande y una música rápida sonaba por los parlantes. Mi hermana tomó rápidamente la mano de Bella y la guiaba hacia unos vestidos. Yo me senté en uno de los tantos sofás y me quedé observando a la gente que discutía por alguna prenda, niños pequeños corriendo de allí para acá o escondiéndose entre la ropa, esposos con caras de sueño de un sábado por la mañana, me reí de todos un poco y luego me fijé en Bella.

Estaba vestida con unos jeans a la cadera que se le ajustaban al cuerpo, una polera verde que marcaba su figura y unos zapatos bajos. Su cabello iba suelto y unas pequeñas ondas se formaban al final y parecía que bailaban alrededor de ella. Se agachó para recoger algo que se le había caído y pude ver su trasero. Tragué con dificultad, tenía que ser fuerte, respiré profundo y cerré los ojos por unos instantes.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó una voz femenina. Abrí los ojos y vi a una rubia despampanante mirarme preocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien… gracias – le respondí cordialmente.

- Me alegro – me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, bastante cerca para mi seguridad – mi nombre es Jessica ¿y el tuyo?

- Edward – contesté algo incómodo.

- ¿En qué trabajas? – preguntó mientras cruzaba las piernas y dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación.

- Mh… soy arquitecto - le dije cortante.

- ¡Que maravilloso! – rió acercándose más a mi – yo soy doctora… cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme.

- Ya tiene su doctora personal – dijo una voz a mis espaldas – aunque gracias por la oferta.

Me giré y Bella miraba a la chica como si quisiera destrozarla. Por un momento temí por la integridad de Jessica, pero luego sonreí internamente, Bella se veía celosa.

- Bella… - murmuré

- Amor… - contestó - ¿es tú amiga?

- No, la acabo de conocer – le dije. Jessica se paró y dejó sus piernas a centímetros de mi rostro. Me levanté bastante incómodo por la situación.

- Soy Jessica, un placer – se presentó sonriendo.

- Soy su novia, y el placer es tuyo – contestó tomando su mano.

Casi, me lanzo a besarla.

Sonreí… Bella estaba celosa. Eso ya era algo ¿no?

* * *

(1) Veo mi reflexión cuando paso despacio y yo mucho tiempo para esta perspectiva reflejada cuando seremos amantes...amantes por fin. _Eso es lo que salía, si alguien tiene una MEJOR tradución que eso, me la dice y ¡todos felices!_

(2) Me gusta mucho más el real apellido de Edward _'Masen'_, por ello sus hermanos Alice y Emmett llevan el mismo apellido.

¡Hey a todas! ¿Qué tal las ha tratado la vida? Espero que bien. Yo estoy en mi segunda semana de colegio y ya me quiero tirar de un edificio – _bien, tal vez exagero_ – pero en fin, ¡estoy de vuelta! Aquí les traje el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, aquí tenemos algunos avances, **nuestra querida Bella está celosa**; ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa, **aprieten el botoncito de abajo** – _sí, el verde_ - me dejan un comentario. Por cierto _¡gracias por todos sus review's_! fueron doce, más que en el primer capítulo, así que estoy contentísima.

Saludos a todas. Que tengan un lindo día.

**Elena.**


	4. No me olvides

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sonde nuestra querido S. Meyer. Yo me adjunto la historia, porque – sí queridos – es mía. Lo hago sin fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay. **

* * *

**Capítulo IV:** No me olvides.

"_Soy el arco iris en tu celda de prisión, todos los recuerdos de todo lo que has olido siempre, no estás sola, estaré allí dime cuándo te quieres ir"_

**PLAY: **Don't forget me – Red hot chili peppers

* * *

Entramos a una librería, y ella se compró uno de los libros nuevos de vampiros que había salido recientemente, no sé que les había dado a todos por aquellas criaturas, es decir, no tenían nada de especial, además chupaban sangre y todo eso. Una imagen de Bella mordiéndome el cuello pasó por mi mente y me estremecí… no me importaría que ella lo hiciera.

Sonreí, por fin Bella estaba libre de la pequeña de Alice que se había ido a joder a Jasper. No podía aguantar la sonrisa que se posaba en mis labios. Tenía ganas de besar a Bella y arrinconarla en alguna pared por ahí y hacerla gemir hasta que…

- ¿Quieres entrar? – preguntó Bella. ¡Dios, sí, quería entrar!

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunté algo confundido.

- A la disquera… tengo ganas de comprarme algún disco de los Red Hot Chili Pepper – me contestó mientras con su delgado dedo apuntaba hacia el local.

- Ah… claro, vamos… yo también quiero comprarme alguno – hablé. Ambos entramos.

Había varias personas comprando. Fuimos directo al pasillo donde estaba el rock. Ella comenzó de inmediato a ver uno por uno, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios estaban apretados. Me reí quedito y ella se dio cuenta, por lo que se dio vuelta a mirarme.

- ¿Algún problema? – me preguntó levando ambas cejas.

- Estabas celosa – le respondí riéndome un poco de ella.

- Yo… yo no estaba, celosa – me dijo evitando mi mirada, eso provocó que mi pecho se hinchara, era lindo que ella se pusiera así… por mi.

- A mi me da que si – canturree mientras me alejaba.

- ¡No es cierto! – gritó mientras se daba media vuelta a ver los CD's de la otra parte de la tienda.

Me reí, ella no sabía mentir, y realmente me hacía sentir bien. Una pequeña fracción de mi cerebro procesaba la información. Tenía una pequeña posibilidad con ella.

Elegí unos CD's de jazz para escuchar y relajarme un poco. Se me había olvidado por completo comentarle a Bella acerca del viaje a la playa de mañana, seguramente Alice la obligaría a ir aunque dijera que no. Caminé despreocupado por los pasillos y la encontré conversando con un dependiente de la disquera, a pasos largos me dirigí hacia allá y miré con –_ seguramente_ – una mirada asesina al tipo ese porque vi como se encogía.

- Entonces… ¿ya elegiste uno Bella? - pregunté mientras veía los discos en sus pequeñas manos.

- Sipis – respondió sonriéndome.

- ¿Nos vamos ya o quieres ver otra cosa? – volví a hablar mientras miraba de reojo al chico.

- No, vamos… quiero comer un helado - comentó mientras se alejaba - ¡ah! Gracias – gritó dándose vuelta y sonriéndole al tipo que sonreía como imbésil. Pasé a su lado y apoyé una de mis manos en la espalda de Bella. Ella era mía.

Pagamos todo y salimos del local para pasar de inmediato a la heladería. Nos compramos dos conos de helado y nos sentamos a conversar y descansar un rato, después de un día de compras con Alice, eso era de esperarse.

Estaba riéndose de mí mientras comía su helado de fresa, yo me conformaba con verla sonreír. Entonces pensé que era el momento para decirle lo de la playa.

- Tengo una invitación para ti Bella – le dije sonriendo.

- ¿Qué invitación? – preguntó lamiéndose los labios helados.

- Mañana queremos ir a la playa… - me interrumpió de inmediato.

- Mañana es domingo, quiero descansar… no iré con ustedes – respondió mirándome seriamente.

- Sabes que no tienes opción – contesté encogiéndome de hombros. De cierta manera, era cierto.

- Eso no es justo – refunfuñó – apuesto a que fue idea de Alice.

- Eh… la verdad, sí – le dije guiñándole un ojo – vamos será divertido.

- No – murmuró cruzándose de brazos y mirándome amenazadoramente.

- Siempre puedo obligarte, lo sabes – le dije sin importancia.

- Eres un… un – se enojó consigo misma por no encontrar un adjetivo que se adecuara a la situación, de eso estaba seguro

- Entonces, supongo que irás – le dije evitando reírme en su cara. Quería evitar el imaginármela con traje de baño.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – preguntó gruñéndome

- No, la verdad, no – reí mientras me levantaba, ella me imitó y ambos salimos para irnos a casa.

Nos subimos a mi querido auto y pusimos algo de música. Nos sumimos ambos en un tranquilo silencio. Era eso lo que me gustaba de ella, que no era necesario llenar el aire con palabras, todo siempre era tan natural con ella, todo era normal.

- Edward… - murmuró mirando por la ventana el cielo despejado que se presentaba ese día.

- Dime preciosa – ella se sonrojó

- Yo… quería, ya sabes… darte… quería darte las gracias – me dijo torpemente mientras me miraba.

- No tienes porque darme las gracias Bella – contesté doblando en una de las esquinas de la cuidad – hago todo esto porque te quiero y porque no soportaría verte triste de nuevo.

- Es bueno tener un amigo como tu – dijo – enserio, gracias.

- Para eso están los amigos – respondí apretando el volante.

No volvimos a hablar en el camino y yo no podía quitarme las palabras de Bella. _Amigo_. ¿Podía acaso, alguna vez dejar de ser su amigo? Apenas y soportaba cada vez que me lo decía, pero era tan cobarde que no iba a decírselo, y la vez me recriminaba por no hacerlo… era sólo que… no soportaría perderla.

Llegamos temprano a su departamento, así por lo menos tendría más tiempo de arreglar las cosas para mañana, enserio, quería que fuera domingo para pasar todo el día con Bella y mis amigos. Hacía tiempo que no nos juntábamos todos, siempre había algo que hacer y comenzábamos a distanciarnos, estaba seguro que a Bella le entristecía eso, así que mañana sería un gran día para todos.

Me bajé del auto y luego le abrí la puerta a Bella. Bajamos las cosas de la parte de atrás, las bolsas de ropa que habían comprado con Alice y luego subimos por el ascensor. Una musiquita de los 60' comenzó a sonar y yo comencé a tararearla y Bella me siguió, ambos la conocíamos, la habíamos cantado en la preparatoria para un acto del día de los padres.

Ella comenzó a moverse lento de un lado a otro y yo la seguí. A los pocos minutos estábamos los dos riéndonos y bailando al son de la música. Un _'clin'_ y la puerta del ascensor se abrió mientras yo tenía a Bella con todo el cuerpo hacia atrás sujetándola de la cintura con una pierna levantada. Una pareja de ancianos nos quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido mientras que la señora negaba con la cabeza.

Bella se soltó de mi, se arregló la ropa y salió del lugar con su cara tan roja que pensé que iba a estallar o algo por el estilo. La seguí atrás siempre mientras me reía a más no poder, ella tenía la cabeza baja y eso me hacía reír más.

- ¡Vamos Bella! – le grité – no puedes no decir que fue gracioso.

- Cállate Edward – me dijo – son mis vecinos

- ¿Y? – pregunté mientras la alcanzaba.

- Ahora los veré todos los días y sus miradas y yo… - me miró y rió – soy algo vergonzosa.

- No me había dado cuenta de eso – le dije haciéndome el sorprendido.

- Abre la puerta de una vez – contestó golpeándome el brazo.

- Bien – sonreí y abrí el departamento adentrándome en él.

Me quedé paralizado algunos segundos, mientras veía a la persona dentro. Gire mi cabeza casi en cámara lenta cuando sentí que las bolsas que traía Bella caían al suelo, su rostro estaba sorprendido, sus ojos grandes y su boca estaba fruncida evitando una mueca.

Apreté mis puños y arrugué el ceño. Me volví hacia el imbésil y caminé hacía él. Faltaba mi puño estampado en su cara. Pero, una mano me detuvo en el intento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con tono amenazante.

- Vine a buscar mis cosas – contestó con una sonrisita - ¿qué hace él aquí?

- Eso no te importa – respondió firme – date prisa, no tengo todo el día.

- ¡Oh perdona señorita perfecta! – gritó. Apreté los puños respirando con fuerza – quieres tener privacidad para acostarte con él.

- ¡Cállate! – le grité – no te atrevas a hablarle así

- ¡Oh el defensor, el chico perfecto, el mejor amigo! – chilló mientras escupía en mi cara.

- ¡Basta! – dijo Bella poniéndose en el medio.

- ¿Sabes por qué no funcionó lo nuestro Bella? – preguntó dándola vuelta, tomándola del brazo.

- Suéltala – le gruñí. Ella tenía tomada parte de mi chaqueta.

- Porque yo era el tercero… - escupió – primero era éste – dijo apuntándome – luego tu trabajo y por último yo.

- No seas absurdo, esto no funcionó, porque no me amabas – dijo Bella haciéndose la fuerte.

- ¡¿Cómo iba a amarte si eres una puta?! – gritó mientras la zarandeaba.

Gruñí tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta. Me abalancé sobre él y golpeé su rostro por lo menos cinco veces, cuando escuché a Bella gritarme que parara. Lo tomé de la camisa que traía y lo tiré para fuera del departamento, agarré todas sus cosas y mientras se tambaleaba con sangre en su nariz y boca le lancé sus cosas y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Respiré con dificultad y agarré con mis dedos el tabique de mi nariz, aun dándole la espalda a Bella, tenía la sensación que si me daba vuelta iba a ver en sus ojos el miedo que me tenía, y no iba a soportarlo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir sus brazos cálidos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras su cuerpo chocaba con mi espalda. Segundos después me di vuelta y la apreté contra mí, besé su cabeza y agarré su rostro entre mis manos.

- No lo olvides… siempre estoy aquí para ti – susurré mirándola fijamente. Ella me sonrió.

- Lo sé – dijo con firmeza.

* * *

¿Me odian? Lo sé, no son los primeros que lo hacen. **NUEVO CAPÍTULO**, espero que les guste enserio. Os quiero y pásense – _si pueden_ – por mi nueva historia - _¿otra?_ – sí, otra.

Cualquier cosa, ya saben el botón verde está a su disposición. Saludos.

**Elena J. Mercier** (la misma Elena, sólo que ahora con una 'J' demás).


	5. Todo lo que necesitas es amor

**No creé 'Twilight', lo siento, por ende, no soy S. Meyer. Esto no lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay.**

****

* * *

**Capítulo V:** Todo lo que necesitas es amor.

"_Nada que puedas hacer que no sea hecho, nadie a quien puedas salvar que no pueda ser salvado, nada que puedas hacer. Pero puedes aprender a ser tú mismo con el tiempo, es fácil. Todo lo que necesitas es amor"_

**PLAY:** All you need is love – The Beatles.

* * *

Mi bolso estaba hecho y ya era un nuevo día, de hecho uno glorioso.

Pasaríamos todo el día domingo juntos, los seis como hace mucho que no pasaba. Estaba ansioso por llegar a la playa y poder jugar, bañarnos, molestar a Bella y todo eso… como cuando éramos todos unos adolescentes.

Revisé que todo estuviera apagado y cerrado para luego salir y dejar con llave mi departamento. Le había dicho a Bella que la pasaría a buscar para luego encontrarnos con todos a las afueras de la cuidad. Así que rápidamente me subí al auto y aceleré con fuerza – _como siempre_ – para llegar donde Bella con anterioridad, detestaba llegar atrasado.

A los pocos minutos llegué sano y salvo a su edificio. El sol estaba cálido llegando a toda la cuidad, iba a ser un día muy hermoso y eso me hacía feliz. Entré al ascensor y tarareé como la última vez la canción que se escuchaba en el reducido espacio. Conté los pisos con algo de impaciencia, cada vez que se trataba de Bella no podía pensar en otra cosa que tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla reír.

Llegué al piso trece y camine a grandes zancadas hasta su puerta. Los ancianitos de la noche anterior justo estaba saliendo a quizá que parte de la ciudad, el caballero me ignoró, pero la señora no pudo evitar mirarme de reojo, yo sólo les sonreí, no era para tanto sólo había sido un baile… no es que como que si nos hubieran encontrado teniendo sexo o algo así… aunque eso no era tan mala idea, de hecho era una de mis tantas fantasías sexuales.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y su cuerpecito apareció al frente de mi, me sonrió y besó mi mejilla mientras se hacía un lado para dejarme pasar. Encendí la televisión mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar. Miré el reloj y todavía nos quedaba media hora para llegar. Teníamos tiempo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, salimos tomados de la mano de su departamento, eso de una forma u otra me hacía sentir bien, tranquilo, era como si estuviera en mi hogar, ella era mi hogar, lo único que quería.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté mirándola seriamente mientras bajábamos.

- Bien – me respondió rápidamente

- No quiero la típica respuesta de todas las personas Bella – aclaré – quiero la verdad

- Pero estoy bien… enserio – me dijo sonriendo – estoy feliz que todos estemos juntos de nuevo… aunque sólo faltan Ben y Ángela

- Sí, lo sé… los extraño – le dije pensativo

- ¿Sabes cuándo vendrán? – me preguntó arrugando el ceño

- Bueno se fueron la noche de tu… bueno –corté de inmediato la frase y me reprendí mentalmente, no quería hacerla recordar el día de su matrimonio y ahí estaba yo idiota como siempre hablando del tema.

- Sí… - se calló por unos segundos y luego sonrió – ahora que recuerdo me dijeron que vendrían en noviembre.

- A lo mejor hasta pueden quedarse para navidad – le dije feliz – eso sería estupendo.

- Estar todos reunidos – suspiró. La puerta se abrió y nos encaminamos al volvo.

En el camino seguimos hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, casi como si hablásemos del clima, que por cierto estaba increíble, el sol estaba pegando fuerte y eso provocaba una emoción en ambos.

A Bella le encantaba el sol, ella antes vivía en Phoenix y bueno, por algunos problemas con su madre tuvo que venirse a vivir con Charlie, su padre. Ella siempre se quejaba de las nubes, de la constante lluvia y algunas nevazones que había en la zona, hasta que al final se acostumbró y terminamos por venirnos a vivir a Seattle, donde por lo menos salía el sol más a menudo.

En definitiva Bella era la luz y yo era la sombra.

En lo que a mi respecta el clima de Forks me encantaba, el olor a tierra mojada, los árboles llenos de verde, la vegetación que lo hacía parecer un planeta extraterrestre. La lluvia me relajaba y me encantaba sentir como las gotas resbalaban por mi piel. Sí, Forks era para mi, el lugar indicado.

- Hemos llegado – dije rompiendo el silencio

- Si, ahí está el auto de Alice – me dijo sacándose del cinturón de seguridad – y creo que el que está encima de ella es Jasper.

Opté por reír. También me bajé del coche y seguí a Bella. Jasper estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Alice mientras ella intentaba escapar de sus manos, cosa que era imposible, porque había que aceptarlo. Jasper tenía más fuerza que la duendecillo.

- Hola hermano – saludé mientras me reía de ambos

- Eddy – contestó – que bueno que llegaron – Se levantó del suelo y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Sabes que odio que me digan Eddy – le gruñí, él sólo me ignoró

- Hola Bells – habló sonriendo y levantando a la chica del suelo - ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – susurró Bella tan bajito que si no fuera porque siempre estoy demasiado pendiente de ella no me hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¡Bella! – chilló Alice – tanto tiempo mujer por Dios

- Nos vimos ayer Alice – dijo cansinamente mientras bufaba

- Aun así – dijo riendo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- Ahí vienen Rose y Emmett – dijo Jasper mientras miraba hacia mis espaldas

El monstruoso auto jeep de Emmett se estacionó a pocos metros de mi auto. Primero se bajó el grandote y luego ayudó a bajar a Rosalie que venía como siempre despampanante. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca, nunca, jamás había visto a Rosalie en malas condiciones, ningún pelo fuera de lugar, ni el maquillaje corrido, ni nada… algo andaba mal en ella.

- ¡Hola a todos! – gritó Emmett mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas – Bella, Bella

- Hola Emmett – saludo ella feliz. El tipo ese la abrazó y la levantó por los aires haciéndola reír con fuerza – Voy a marearme

- El día no puede comenzar sin un abrazo de Emmett – dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido – Hola Ed

- ¿Qué hay Emmett? Hola Rose – saludé a ambos, el primero me palmeó la espalda y la segunda me sonrió. Sí, esa era Rosalie Hale.

Nos subimos todos a nuestros autos rápidamente. El reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana, tenía las esperanzas que no toda la gente haya decidido ir a la playa el día de hoy, no quería estar buscando en una montonera de gente algún espacio para poner la toalla.

Condujimos por la carretera con la música de los Beatles inundando nuestros oídos. La última canción que escuchamos antes de divisar la playa y el mar delante de nuestras narices fue "All you need is love" era una buena canción. Miré a Bella de reojo y vi que ella la tarareaba. Sonreí, el sólo hecho de verla feliz, yo me sentía feliz. Éramos directamente proporcionales.

En pocos minutos ya nos estábamos bajando de los autos. Sacamos todas las cosas que necesitábamos y caminamos a paso lento disfrutando del viento que chocaba contra nosotros. Por suerte la playa no estaba tan llena, había gente sí, pero nunca para intentar maldecir a alguien.

Habían varios niños jugando, otros haciendo castillos de arena. Otras personas estaban bañándose y algunas simplemente disfrutaban del sol.

Caminamos hasta la mitad de la playa y nos pusimos allí con nuestras cosas. Los hombres nos sacamos de inmediato las poleras. El reloj marcaba las 11:00 de la mañana y ya comenzaba a hacer calor. Eran los últimos calores del año, estábamos a finales de septiembre y el otoño ya era un hecho, así que había que disfrutar.

Las chicas tiraron sus toallas y Emmett se tiró encima de Rosalie para ponerle bronceador, según ella estaba muy blanca. Jasper se dedicó a tirar a Alice al agua mientras esta gritaba que estaba fría y yo… pues sólo miré a Bella mientras esta se sacaba la ropa y quedaba sólo en traje de baño.

Seguramente me veía como un idiota en progreso mientras que la baba se me caía de la comisura de mis labios. Sí, seguramente parecía un pervertido, mirando a la hermosa chica de azul. Sí, seguramente parecía, enamorado.

Ya sabes… más de lo normal.

Ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos y yo hice lo mismo. Ella me sonrió y yo lo hice de lado, esa que a ella le encantaba, la que sólo era para ella.

- Bella… - le dije mientras me acercaba

- Dime querido Eddy – habló mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara

- He aprendido durante toda mi vida que… para ser feliz sólo necesitas una cosa – contesté mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le mostraba el protector solar. Su piel era demasiado pálida, no quería que eso cambiara.

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó mientras se acostaba en su toalla, para que yo le pusiera la crema esa.

- Lo único que necesitas cariño, es amor – le canté y un le puse un gran chorro de protector, se revolví un poco y rió por lo bajo.

Eso, yo podía dárselo.

_Amor._

* * *

¡Hola gente! Es bueno leerlos de nuevo, aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo, esta vez no me demoré tanto en subir algo. Ya veremos que hace Eddy para conquistar a Bella y tenerla a sus pies – _lindos pies_ – en los próximos capítulos se verá. Espero que les haya gustado. **Gracias por sus review's** de verdad, me alegran el día.

Cualquier cosa, aprieten el botón de abajo – _sí, el verde_ – y sería genial que **se pararan por mi otra historia**, es más… subidita de tono – _cof, cof_ – "Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo", eso, saludos a todos.

**Elena J. Mercier. **


	6. Café & TV parte I

**Los personajes son de la querida y estimada S. Meyer, la historia, sin embargo, es MÍA. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran, sería de lo más guay y sería feliz. **

* * *

**Capítulo VI:** Café y T.V

**PLAY:** Coffe & T.V — Blur

"_Ser sociable me resulta bastante difícil. Sácame de este mundo malvado y accede a casarte conmigo. Así podremos empezar de nuevo"._

* * *

Nunca fue un tipo muy comunicativo, siempre era rodeado por las mismas personas, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, unos primeros y otros después pero ellos al fin y al cabo. Después de la muerte de mi abuela, me cerré más conmigo mismo. Apenas hablaba, no comía mucho, llegaba al colegio hacía las tareas y luego llegaba a casa sólo para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

No me gustaban las personas, no es que quisiera matarlas o algo así, sólo me molestaba las sonrisas sínicas que ponían en sus rostros, aquellas personas que decían _"lo siento"_ cuando en realidad no lo hacía, detestaba mirar la pena de sus rostros y la compasión con la que me observaban cada vez que pasaba por sus lados.

Odiaba que la gente que me rodeara fuera falsa, que porque me encontraran atractivo tenían que estar conmigo para ser más populares. Yo, no quería ser popular, yo sólo… quería amigos de verdad y a mi abuela de vuelta.

Me propuse ser el ser más imbésil del mundo, ser hosco, pesado, poco amable para sólo alejarlos de mi y conservar a los que realmente valían la pena. Llegue a buscar cariño en mujeres para luego nunca más hablarles, dejé de ser yo mismo, por mucho tiempo… y los únicos que se quedaron fueron Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper los que comenzaron y los que aun siguen.

Pero habían alguien que me traía de cabeza, alguien que por más que intentara alejarme no podía, por más que trataba de no pensar en ella, no podía, era hosco, antipático, incluso le grité muchas veces… aunque sabia que ella me había apoyado en el momento preciso, con la intensidad correcta y con la sonrisa perfecta.

Bella Swan.

Ella se había vuelto mi perdición, porque sabía que me había enamorado, sabía que en realidad sólo aparentaba odiarla, le gritaba porque era un imbésil y porque me estaba comportando como las personas que odiaba.

Estaba siendo sínico, conmigo y con ella.

— ¡Edward cuidado! — gritó una vocecilla. Pestañeé con fuerza y luego un golpe en mi cabeza y caí al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó una voz más grave

— ¿Creo? — contesté incorporándome

— ¿Dónde estabas hombre? — exclamó riendo — tenemos que ganarles a las chicas, es por nuestro orgullo de machos

— Emmett, relájate… lo tengo todo bajo control — le dije golpeándole la espalda.

— ¿Están listos o van a seguir llorando? — preguntó Bella riendo entre dientes.

— ¡Ya verás Swan! — le grité mientras tomaba el valón de voleibol entre mis manos.

Tomé posición y la lancé con fuerza. Habíamos apostado que el que perdía se bañaría desnudo en la playa. Íbamos a ganar, de eso estaba completamente seguro, ya que, Bella era totalmente torpe para los deportes, Rosalie no quería estropear sus uñas y bueno Alice… ella era demasiado pequeña como para pasar el balón al otro lado de la red.

Todo estaba a nuestro favor.

Mi mente estaba totalmente enfocada en el juego. Quería ver a Bella desnuda, ver como el agua la mojaba por completo, para luego verla salir y poder lamer cada gota que rodara por su cuerpo para luego…

— ¡Mierda Edward! — escuché que alguien me gritaba. De nuevo.

— Un punto más pedazo de basura y nos ganan ¡un punto! — me gritó Emmett — no quiero que hombre vean mi pene y que ancianitas tengan sueños húmedos conmigo.

— Sí Emmett, lo siento… estoy concentrado — le aclaré mientras me sobaba mi cabeza.

— ¡Vamos a ganar! — chilló Alice dando saltitos

— No lo creo — le gritó Emmett mientras se ponía listo para sacar nuevamente

— Emmett, tenemos que perder — susurró Jasper.

— ¡¿Qué?! — chillamos ambos mirándolo confundido.

— ¿Imaginan que pasaría si TODOS los hombres de la playa vieran a nuestras chicas desnudas?

El silencio reinó en nosotros por dos segundos eternos. No había pensado en eso, de hecho sólo había contado que nosotros seis íbamos a estar en la playa, no que más de cien personas nos iban a estar viendo. No a nosotros, a Bella, a mi hermosa Bella y a mi querida hermanita (Rose no me importaba) DESNUDAS.

Realmente no quería algo así, entonces miré a mis compañeros y al parecer ellos tampoco. Estábamos jodidos.

— ¡Allá va! — chilló Alice mientras lanzaba.

El balón pasó de manos de la pequeña a las manos de Rosalie, esta a la vez empujó el balón para nuestro lado. Emmett logró que el balón volviese a cruzar al lado femenino, donde Bella se la pasó a Rosalie para que la tirara hacia mi. Entonces todo ocurrió como si fuese a morir… siempre dicen que la vida pasa a delante de tus narices, pero esta vez sólo fueron imágenes de hombres mirando el hermoso culo de mi chica. Entonces todo fue rápido.

Nosotros habíamos perdido y las chicas ahora se abrazaban en la arena.

— Por lo menos están cubiertas — susurró Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

— Creo que hicimos bien — le dije a los chicos mientras sonreía de lado

— Claro, pero ahora me van a ver los cojones — declaró cruzándose de brazos.

— Estoy seguro Emmett, que esa ancianita estaría feliz de ver — reí mientras apuntaba a una señora que nos miraba atenta a cada movimiento. Emmett sólo evitó vomitar.

— ¡Hemos ganado! — gritó Rosalie — ahora a pagar.

Por un pequeño, mísero momento, pensé que ellas estaban bromeando, que en realidad no teníamos que desnudarnos frente a todas las personas, unas más que otras, pendientes de nosotros. Pero, para variar me equivoqué, ellas querían que eso pasara, no iban a tener la misma compasión que nosotros tuvimos por ellas.

Ellas querían vernos desnudos.

Emmett no tuvo ningún problema en sacarse los pantalones y salir corriendo con los brazos arriba por la playa hasta hacer al mar, de hecho, a mi parecer lo hizo bastante bien, con buena técnica, ya que la gente se preocupaba más de sus gritos, al pensar que estaba muriéndose, que de su masculinidad al aire.

Jasper, él fue otra historia, le puso los ojitos de cordero a Alice y esta aceptó sin chistar que no lo hiciera, fue en realidad Rosalie, su hermana, la que lo obligó gritándole que apuestas eran apuestas.

— Sé hombre Jasper — le gritó — tienes que poner el apellido Hale en alto

— Rose… — murmuró intentando convencerla

— ¿Esa es la clase de hermano que tengo? — preguntó agitando sus brazos — ¡gay, Jasper es gay!

— Rosalie – gruñó Alice — Jazz no se va para el otro equipo

— Alice, no te metas en esto, es algo de hermano a hermana — le contestó frunciendo el ceño — ¿y bien?

— Haz lo que quieras Rosalie, no mostraré mis _cositas_ a toda la gente — dijo Jasper poniéndose rojo.

— ¡A mi no me importaría ver! — gritó una ancianita

Nos dimos vuelta para ver y la señora nos agitó la mano a modo de saludo. Sentí unas ligeras ganas de vomitar. Yo tampoco iba a hacerlo, no tenía complejo de desnudista.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, ódienme… pero hoy estoy feliz, porque mi equipo de debate** GANÓ** y ahora estamos peleando por el primer lugar _(grita de felicidad)_ así que hoy he decidido aparecerme por aquí con otro nombre, pero sigo siendo tan _Elenistica _como siempre.

**NUEVO **capítulo, el cual **NO** está terminado, lo que pasa es que mi tiempo se cuenta con los dedos, y como no quería hacerlos esperar más, lo subo **INCOMPLETO**, en algunas semanas más subiré la segunda parte.

Sean felices, hoy _amo_ al mundo.

_Amor y paz._

_**Velourya. **_


	7. Café y TV parte II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer… yo sólo hago la historia. No, tranquilos tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay. **

* * *

**Capítulo VII:** Café & TV parte II

**PLAY:** Blur - Coffe and TV

"_Tienes las orejas llenas pero te sientes vacío, ofreciéndole tu corazón a gente que en realidad... no le importa cómo te encuentras."_

* * *

Bella tomó mi mano y me sonrió. Tiró de mí para que la siguiera y yo como siempre le obedecí. Sentí como los demás nos llamaban pero nosotros comenzamos a correr entre la arena, bajo la mirad de muchos que sólo se reían de nuestros juegos de niños.

Cuando nos cansamos caímos al suelo y nos reímos a carcajadas. Ella se quedó mirándome por unos segundos y yo hice lo mismo y quería besarla, creo que era lo que más quería en aquel momento, pero me aguanté las ganas y le sonreí, me senté en la arena y me quedé mirando el mar, mientras veía como niños se tiraban agua riendo.

— Así que — comencé — no querías verme desnudo.

— Sabes que sí, pero no quería que las demás te vieran — me contestó guiñándome un ojo. Yo sólo reí, no sabía si lo decía enserio o no, pero me guié por la segunda.

— Eso podemos arreglarlo — le dije quedando sobre ella sin dejar ni un gramo de mi peso sobre ella.

— ¿Es una proposición indecente? — me preguntó

— Si quieres que sea indecente… — le dije lamiéndome los labios. Sí, la playa, la arena, era otra de mis fantasías.

— Contigo, quiero que todo sea indecente — me respondió acercándose a mi.

Iba a besarla, pero para mi mala suerte, Jasper llegó llamándonos. Me levanté de inmediato y la ayudé a levantarse a ella también, caminé yo solo hasta los chicos, Bella y Jasper se quedaron atrás conversando.

En la arena había una manta extendida y allí estaba toda la comida que habíamos traído para almorzar. Así que me senté junto a Emmett y saqué rápidamente un pan, no me había dado cuenta pero tenía un hambre voraz.

Jasper y Bella llegaron rato después, miré a mi chica y venía un poco callada y cuando me miró desvió rápidamente la mirada, se sentó lejos de mi y eso, en cierto sentido me molestó, pero lo deje pasar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Rosalie dándole un mordisco a una frutilla.

—No lo sé, podríamos ir a bailar — contestó Alice

— Tendríamos que quedarnos hasta la noche y además no trajimos ropa — habló la rubia

— Eso es lo que tu crees — rió la duende.

— ¿Qué tramas Alice? — pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos

— Bueno, hay un local que abre a las 5 de la tarde y por dentro es como si fuera de noche — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — además la ropa no es problema.

— A mi no me importaría… me gusta sacudir el cuerpo, sobre todo si es con Rose – dijo levantando las cejas para darnos a entender el doble sentido de sus palabras. Alice le tiró un trozo de pan en la cabeza.

— ¡Cállate Emmett! — le dijo riendo, el grandote se levantó y comenzó a perseguirla por la playa.

— Esos nunca cambiaran — comentó Jasper tomando un poco de su bebida.

— Bien, entonces ¿vamos a ir a bailar? — preguntó Rose con un brillo en sus ojos.

— Seguro – contesté sonriendo — ¿Bella?

— ¿qué? — preguntó enfocando su mirada marrón en mí.

— ¿quieres ir a bailar? — pregunté sonriendo de lado por su falta de atención

— MH… seguro… — dijo bajito. Ella estaba pensando en otras cosas, como me gustaría leer sus pensamientos.

Llegamos rápidamente a nuestro departamento en la playa, era de los hermanos Hale. Se lo habían regalado para su cumpleaños número 20. Era grande y hermoso, tenía vista hacia la playa y tenía justo habitaciones para todos y yo era feliz en ese departamento.

Nos bañamos luego de un día en la playa y nos vestimos para ir a bailar al local.

Recuerdo la última vez que bailé con alguien. Fue con una chica llamada Heidi, era una hermosa rubia despampanante, tenía grandes atributos y era muy inteligente, era una arquitecta de nuestra empresa, era nueva pero se había adecuado muy bien al equipo.

Estaban tocando una canción de… no lo recuerdo creo que era una de Queen o algo así, ella me sacó a bailar, yo no tenia muchas ganas, ya que, me habían obligado a ir a esa fiesta y Bella no había podido ir conmigo porque tenía una exposición de arte que mostrar.

La cosa fue que estábamos bailando tranquilamente, cuando ella comenzó a hacer maniobras para traspasar la línea que dice _"solo quiero tener un baile contigo"_ para pasar al territorio _"no me importa que no quieras, te comeré" . _Recuerdo que la empuje delicadamente para darle a entender que no quería nada con ella, sin embargo, fue el pie de Jane una compañera de trabajo (la cual me cae muy bien) la hizo tropezarse para caer en la mesa donde estaban los tragos y quedar empapada de ellos, fue cómico la verdad, al principio, luego fueron gritos e insultos y una bofetada en mi rostro.

Fue lindo.

Pero ahora sería distinto, hoy quería hacer algo con Bella, aunque sea besarla, saber lo que se siente. Hoy daría el primer paso para conquistarla, hoy sería especial.

— ¡Eddy! — gritó mi hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta – sal Eddy, ya nos vamos.

— Emmett, ¿cuándo en mis 28 años de existencia me ha gustado que me llames así? — le pregunté abriendo la puerta para verlo con unos lentes fosforecentes — ¿qué rayos?

— Es de cariño Eddy ¿te gustan mis lentes? — preguntó guiñándome un ojo. Me encogí de hombros, él nunca cambiaría.

— Están bien para ti — le dije riéndome.

Bajé las escaleras y estaban todos allí esperándome. Busqué a Bella con la mirada y allí estaba mirando por la ventana hacia fuera, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido negro que le legaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y estaba con el collar que yo me había regalado el año pasado para su cumpleaños número 26, se veía lindo en ella.

— Bien, entonces ¡a bailar! — gritó la pequeña mientras corría hacia su auto. Emmett la siguió de cerca y los demás fueron a paso lento negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Bella? — la llamé, estaba perdida en su mundo.

— Mh… — fue su respuesta, me miró por unos segundos eternos y se acercó a mi. No quitó su vista en ningún momento, entrecerró los ojos y dejó su rostro a centímetros del mío, pensé que iba a besarme, pensé que iba a besarla, pero sólo nos quedamos así, mirándonos por largos segundos, sin hablarnos.

— ¡Vamos chicos, de prisa! — nos gritó la duendecilla. Ella se separó de mí y caminó hacia fuera.

No había entendido absolutamente nada.

El camino estuvo lleno de risas y gritos. Íbamos todos en el mastodonte de Emmett, mejor dicho Jeep, había insistido que era mejor llevar un solo auto a que lleváramos todos y que él no iba a tomar así que sería el conductor designado. A la mierda. Él siempre tomaba.

Llegamos a la disco. Su nombre brillaba entre el sol y su propia luz, había un guardia en la puerta y había unas personas en una fila intentando pasar. Nos pusimos en ella mientras Jasper tomaba de la mano a Alice que estaba real, realmente emocionado con todo esto.

Como si no fuera de parranda todos los fines de semana.

Al poco rato entramos y descubrí que Alice tenía razón.

Como siempre.

Ella y Jasper rápidamente fueron a la pista de baile. Estaba sonando música electrónica. Nosotros comenzamos a buscar alguna mesa que estuviera disponible para poner nuestras cosas ahí. Al final vimos una vacía que quedaba en el medio de varias más. Nos acercamos y nos sentamos tranquilamente en ella.

— Bien ¿quién quiere tragos? — preguntó Emmett sonriendo

— ¿No que no ibas a tomar? — pregunté arrugando el ceño

— Y no lo haré Eddy, sólo seré buen chico y le traeré tragos a nuestras chicas — me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

— Un ron cubano para mi — dijo Bella sonriendo. La miré sorprendido, ella no tomaba… mucho, sólo cuando quería evadir algo.

— Un Vodka para mi — dijo Rose mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a Emmett, él cual la agarró por la cintura y besó su cuello. Desvié la vista antes de quedar con algún trauma y la posé en Bella que miraba la pista.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le pregunté mirándola fijamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Nada ¿por qué? — contestó

— Desde que hablaste con Jasper estás rara — hablé tomando su mano — sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

— Lo sé – quitó su mano de la mía — voy a bailar un rato.

Me preocupé. Algo le pasaba y me lo estaba ocultando.

Una punzada de algo que no supe definir llegó a mi. Pero no llegó a mucho, ya que los tragos llegaron, supongo que la tarjeta de Alice cubriría todo eso.

Había ron, vodka, algo de pisco y habían traído jugo y bebidas para acompañarlos. No era de las personas que tomaba, sin embargo, con amigos era distinto, me gustaba esa sensación que te dejaba, aunque al otro día la sensación no ayudara mucho. Sonreí. Sería un largo día.

Tomé un vaso y lo llené de ron y bebida. Me lo tragué de una sola vez.

— Wow Eddy – dijo Emmett — ¿quieres emborracharte hoy?

— No, sólo quiero estar a tono — le sonreí y rellené mi vaso.

El se hecho uno de 70 de pisco y 30 de bebida y se lo tragó igual que yo. Sólo esperaba que alguien más no tomara o sino sería, de nuevo, el conductor designado.

Miré a la pareja mientras se hacía mimos y mi vista se dirigió a la pista donde Alice y Jasper se restregaban mutuamente. El reggeton sonaba por todos los parlantes. Busqué con mi vista a Bella, ella estaba bailando con un tipo de cabello rubio y tuve un flash de Newton.

Tomé otro vaso y lo rellené nuevamente con algo más fuerte, no supe lo que era, mis ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo de Bella. Se movía con gracia por la pista. Era muy torpe en algunas cosas, pero en eso no, creo que alguna vez me dijo que era una de sus pasiones.

Al poco rato llegaron a Alice y Jasper y comenzaron a tomar con nosotros. Creo que llevaba siete u ocho vasos de algo, después del tercero deje de ver que me echaba al vaso.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? — preguntó Alice mientras sorbía su trago.

— Con… ese de allá — le dije con vos pastosa. Miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió

— Parece que la está pasando bien — nos dijo riendo. e miró por unos segundos y yo desvié la mirada.

Me enfurecí. Ella realmente la estaba pasando bien mientras que yo me emborrachaba como perro aquí. Volví a mirar a la pista y ella no estaba. Arrugué el ceño y busqué al tipo ese.

Estaba con unos amigos riéndose. Imbésil.

Mire las botellas que ya estaban casi vacías y sacudí mi cabeza. No podía estar así, seguramente me veía patético. Me levanté con cuidado de no caer y caminé al baño. Olía realmente mal pero lo único que quería era levarme la cara y despejarme un poco. Abrí la puerta y sentí unos gemidos de un cubículo, hice una mueca y me apresuré a lavarme las manos. Con las manos mojadas lavé mi rostro y surgió de inmediato el efecto deseado, aunque aun estaba algo mareado.

Salí de allí rápidamente, los sonidos de la pareja me perturbaban un poco. Mi vista se dirigió a la pista y ahí estaba de nuevo Bella, aunque sola esta vez.

Me encaminé rápidamente hasta ella, esquivando a la gente que bailaba acalorada.

Acerqué mi pecho a su espalda y me pegué a ella. Respiré en su cuello, mientras se tensaba.

— Mh… ¿por qué tan solita? — pregunté mientras me apegaba más a ella. Se tranquilizó y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música.

— Estaba esperando a alguien con quien bailar — me dijo cerca de mi oído. Estaba jugando.

— Pues aquí estoy yo — respondí frotándome contra ella.

— Mh… — fue lo único que dijo y comenzamos a bailar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y puso una de sus hermosas piernas entre las mías mientras se apegaba a mi cuerpo y me miraba fijamente, con algo que no supe descifrar. Tal vez ella también había tomado algo.

Acercó su boca a mi oído y comenzó a respirar pesadamente en él. Yo reaccioné rápidamente a ella. Bajé las manos a su espalda baja y la acerqué para que me sintiera. Ella estaba ganando esta vez. Lo único que hizo fue dejar escapar un gemido por lo bajo.

— Edward — susurró

— Siente como me tienes Bella — le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja.

Ya estaba jodido. Le había dicho entre líneas que no me era indiferente. Que en realidad ella me ponía bastante caliente. Jadeó mientras tocaba mi pecho e intentaba subir mi polera. Mierda, esto se estaba pasando, pero no me importó mucho.

Toqué parte de la piel de su estomago haciendo círculos en ella y gimió bajito. Descubrí que me gustaba ese sonido y mi parte baja también lo descubrió. Sentí como su mano se aventuraba y tocaba los músculos de mi pecho, delineándolos con cuidado.

— Bella — susurré besando su cuello y mordiendo partes que sabía que existían pero que nunca había podido descubrir.

Y creo que ahí morí.

Cuando toqué sus labios carnosos y dulces, sabían a Ron, dulce, dulce ron y se movían a un compás lento, suave, seductor. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y danzaron hasta que la canción terminó al efecto que otra comenzó a sonar rápidamente. No me fijé que canción era, sólo podía sentir a Bella pagada a mi, su lengua luchando con la mía y sus manos delineando mis pectorales mientras que la sujetaba de la cadera para no dejarla ir jamás.

Joder. Estaba besando a Bella.

Y se sentía condenadamente bien.

* * *

¡El primer beso de nuestra pareja!. Sé que me odian, pero aun así estoy feliz. Espero les guste el capítulo y ¿saben que sería aun más genial? Que se pasaran por **mi nueva historia** de Charlie&Renne, _es un One Shot_.

Eso, ya saben cualquier cosa, aprieten el botón de abajo – **sí, el verde** – saludos y feliz navidad y año nuevo ultra atrasado.

Sean felices.

**Velöurýa. **


	8. Desarmado

**Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. La historia sí es mía aunque no lo hago con fin de lucro, pero si me pagaran sería de lo más guay ¿si o no?**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII:** Desarmado.

**PLAY:** Disarm – The Smashing Pumpkins

"_Te desarmo con una sonrisa y te abandono como me abandonaron, para pudrirme en el rechazo. En la amargura del que está solo"_

* * *

Su boca se tornó más desesperada contra la mía y yo no fui quien para impedírselo. Descubrí que nada se podía comparar con esto y me pateé mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes y por ser tan cobarde de no haberle dicho.

Se separó bruscamente de mí. Vi sus labios hinchados y rojizos y quise tenerlos de nuevo entre los míos, pero me retuve y la miré fijamente. Ella no dijo nada y se separó de mi, se frotó los brazos y miró el suelo. Arrugué el ceño.

Esto no debería pasar así.

Su mirada no se dirigió a mí en todo lo que restó de la noche, ni un gramo de sus hermosos ojos de mantuvo en mí, en mi cuerpo, en mi desesperado tacto que necesitaba una y otra vez volver a sentirla y entonces los recuerdos volvieron a mí.

Aquella noche… estábamos en la playa con unos amigos. Habíamos tomado y ella lo había hecho más de la cuenta por una estúpida pelea que había tenido con Mike.

Era hora de dormir así que nos fuimos a la habitación, sin embargo, decidimos dormir todos juntos, pusimos colchones y mantas en el piso y todos nos pudimos cómodos. Ella se acostó a mi lado, le di la espalda porque estaba seguro que si llegara a mirar sus ojos sentiría aquella necesidad de no separarme nunca más de ella. Sentí como sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuerpo y como su mejilla quedaba cerca de mi oído.

Me sentí bien… por unos minutos.

Emmett comenzó a gritar que nos besáramos de una vez, él también se había pasado de copas. Rosalie comenzó a gemir bajito justo debajo de nuestra cama y yo opté por no imaginarme lo que estaban haciendo abajo. Alice y Jasper sólo se reían mientras que Ángela y Ben estaban callados seguramente ya dormidos.

Ella se apretó más junto a mi y yo no sabía que hacer, porque ella sólo estaba enojada y borracha, no lo estaba haciendo porque quería, ella sólo estaba… ebria.

Rosalie fue quien gritó que nos sacáramos la ropa, que nos dejáramos de hacer estupideces. Bella tomó eso como un sí y comenzó a decirme que me sacara la polera. Alice se rió fuerte y me gritó que aprovechara.

— No hagas cosas de las que después te vas a arrepentir — le susurré a Bella

— ¿Crees que voy a arrepentirme? — me preguntó

— Sí — le dije firmemente

— No, no voy a arrepentirme Edward — contestó mientras me daba un beso en el cuello.

Fue casi inexistente, sólo un rose mínimo, pequeño, pero que aun lo podía sentir, aun me quemaba y aun me hacía recordar aquel momento en el que creí que todo cambiaría.

— No soy Mike — fue mi respuesta, estaba nervioso, asustado, estaba enojado y enamorado.

— Lo sé, él es un maldito imbésil — dijo mientras rozaba su mejilla contra la mía y respiraba mi esencia o lo que quedaba de ella.

Sabes que mañana cuando llegue, volverás a ser la misma tía estúpida que aparece cuando él está cerca – le gruñí.

Porque era cierto, porque estaba cansado de ver una y otra vez como ellos peleaban y como después de unos minutos estaban allí besando y comiéndose como dos animales. Porque me dolía una y mil veces cada vez que ella me ignoraba estando con él y yo pasar a segundo plano, a convertirme a lo que de un principio fui, pero no quería creer.

Su mejor amigo.

— No, eso no pasará de nuevo — me contestó — dime Edward ¿si o no?

Su pregunta me descolocó, pero le respondí de inmediato, sin vacilar.

— No — le dije.

— Está bien — fue su única respuesta y me soltó, dándome la espalda y quedándose casi a los pocos minutos dormida.

Y supongo que sigo arrepentido de la respuesta.

Ya era tarde, teníamos que volver a la ciudad, eran las nueve de la noche y yo estaba sobrio, como si ninguna gota de alcohol hubiera pasado por mi garganta, tuvimos que arrastrar a Emmett al coche, no quería irse, los demás también estaban pasados de copas pero podrían sobrevivir hasta que llegáramos a casa.

Miré en todo momento a Bella por el espejo retrovisor. Sí, era yo el que manejaba. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó con mis miradas insistentes, supongo que estaba asustada, jamás habíamos llegado tan lejos con nuestros juegos… pero ahí estaba todo…

Esto no era un juego.

Pero seguramente ella creía que si.

Llegamos sin ningún problema a los departamentos de todos. Cuando dejé a Bella en la puerta de su edificio algo se removió en mi, algo que me decía que agarrase su mano y que no la dejara entrar, pero no sirvió de nada porque ella se fue sin mirar atrás.

La última casa fue la de Rosalie y Emmett, dejé el Jeep en su el garaje y me fui caminando hacia mi departamento, no es que estuviera muy lejos, además me servía para despejar un poco mi mente.

Hoy, justo hoy domingo un día antes de ir a trabajar y continuar con mi vida como cualquier ciudadano, hoy casi una semana después de que Bella intentara casarse, hoy dos días después de haber golpeado a Mike Newton le había dicho a Bella Swan que sentía cosas más profundas que una amistad… es decir, no con palabras, pero si con mis actos.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento sólo atiné a colapsar sobre mi cama y fue ahí donde desperté a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente.

Mi cabeza dolía enormemente, me levanté y lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha con agua fría para despejarme. Me sequé y me vestí para ir a trabajar, teníamos que presentar hoy un proyecto para una iglesia local que necesitaba reparaciones y para eso habían contratado mi equipo de trabajo donde yo era el jefe, el arquitecto Edward Masen reconocido mundialmente ¿genial no? Súper.

Me preparé el desayuno un café bien cargado y un par de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, unas cuentas tostadas y ya estaba en camino hacia el edificio. Llegué sin mayores problemas y comenzaron los saludos de siempre, las sonrisas sínicas, mi secretaria coqueteándome y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

— Buenos días Edward — saludó mi compañero Felix, un muy buen arquitecto.

— ¿Qué hay Felix? — pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio y quitaba algunos planos de la mesa.

— Nada importante la verdad — respondió. Se quedó mirándome algunos segundos y sonrió — al juzgar por tu cara, creo que tú sí tienes cosas que decirme.

— No, la verdad nada… ayer estuve en la playa es todo — hablé levantándome.

Él era un buen hombre, tenía una novia espectacular que era muy agradable, era bueno en su trabajo y me caía bien, pero… no era de las personas que le contaba todo a todo el mundo, así que era mejor mantener mi vida privada, en eso, privado.

— ¡Que suerte hombre! — me dijo levantando sus enormes manos — que daría yo por darme ese relajo.

— Ya vendrán las vacaciones — contesté tratando de sonreír.

— Hola a todos — saludó Jane mientras entraba — ¿listos para comenzar?

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió Sam. Otro gran arquitecto, había reparado un museo de arte de Praga, le había quedado espectacular, todos lo felicitaron y había ganado bastante respeto dentro del rubro.

Mi trabajo me agradaba y no me molestaba estar horas y horas trazando líneas y viendo matemáticamente si las posiciones eran las correctas, pero este día en sí, había sido tedioso, era como si nada me saliera bien, al final tuve que salir un poco a tomar aire, Bella no se salía de mi cabeza.

No sabía por qué había actuado así, es decir, le había besado, otras veces lo había hecho, pero supongo que al estar excitado en la forma que lo estaba, besando su piel y besándola con desenfreno supongo que eso la asustó. Pero no se quejó, o sea, me siguió, ella aceptó mi beso y le gustó, sino no se hubiera separado jadeando y con sus ojos brillosos.

Pero la forma en que se alejó, la forma en que me miró y luego ni siquiera se fijó en mí en todo lo que restó de noche… no lo entendía, y me dolía no saber, yo la amaba y se lo había dicho de forma…

En realidad no se lo había dicho, sólo la había besado con el animal que era y ella sólo pensó que era…

Parte de nuestro juego.

Me golpeé mentalmente como un maldito enfermo, lo único que tenía que hacer era pedirle perdón por mi estupidez y decirle que la amaba.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo rápidamente y marqué su número sin pensar, tenía que juntarme con ella y decirle todo, sólo esperaba que ella me perdonara.

— "Hola habla Bella, si te diste cuenta perdí mi aparato o sólo no quiero hablar contigo así que deja tu mensaje y luego yo te llamo, que tengas un buen día" — me sorprendí, ¿algo le había pasado?

— Bells, soy Edward… tenemos que hablar sobre lo de anoche y no quiero hacerlo por teléfono, por favor ¿podemos juntarnos a la hora de almuerzo en el restauran de siempre? Cuídate — corté la llamada y casi de inmediato comenzó a sonar ni siquiera vi el identificador.

— ¿Bells? — pregunté

— Claro que no idiota — bien, esa voz era de Alice — ¿qué diablos le hiciste a Bella?

— ¿Alice? Nada, nada ¿qué le pasó a Bella? — pregunté preocupado

— Pues que se fue idiota — me contestó irritada.

¿Se había ido? Bella… se había ido ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba bien?

— ¿Dónde? ¿por qué se fue? — volví a preguntar mientras pasaba mi mano entre mi cabello

— Eso mismo quiero saber, hoy la llamé y me dijo que se iba a donde sus padres a pasar unos días, que había pedido licencia en la editorial ¿qué rayos pasó anoche? — me dijo preocupada

— La besé — susurré mientras me apoyaba en una pared.

— Tú… la be-saste — repitió con un hilo de voz — ¡pero eso es genial!

— Lo sé… pero ella lo interpretó de otra manera — contesté

— ¿A qué te refieres? — me preguntó

— No puedo decírtelo ahora Alice, yo sólo quiero arreglar las cosas con Bella… sabía que tenía que haber ido de inmediato, soy un completo idiota — me recriminé. Me sentía pésimo.

— Déjala descansar un poco Ed — me contestó — ella no se sentía muy bien hoy en la mañana

— No puedo Ali… la necesito — respondí al borde del colapso.

— Déjala por hoy… déjala pensar y si quieres mañana ve — habló — sólo hazme caso

— Al final tu ayuda no fue de gran ayuda — me reí por el juego de palabras

— No me diste tiempo de actuar — me acusó — pareces un maldito adolescente, tus hormonas están por sobre todo.

— Con Bella es diferente, es como si nada… — ella completó por mi

— Tuviera sentido – sentí como reía despacio — lo sé

— Ali… gracias por decirme en donde está — le dije sonriendo

— Después me das las gracias… sólo arregla las cosas… ya quiero tener sobrinos — me dijo riendo más alto.

— Adiós Alice — le corté. Ella nunca cambiaría.

Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo.

Volví a mi trabajo concentrándome en un 100% en lo que estaba haciendo, quería terminar pronto para llegar a mi departamento y hundirme un poco en la miseria que me estaba sintiendo.

A las ocho de la noche por fin pude llegar a mi hogar, me eché en el sofá y que quedé ahí mirando la nada, pensando en Bella.

No había pasado si quiera veinticuatro horas desde que la había visto por última vez y ya la necesitaba, la extrañaba, a ella, a su voz, su alegría, sus labios. Haber tenido su cuerpo pagado al mío aunque fuera por unos minutos había sido tocar el cielo.

Sólo rogaba al cielo que Bella me perdonara y que por lo menos me diera una oportunidad.

Tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Sería un largo día.

* * *

¡Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En fin, cualquier cosa el **botón verde de abajo**. Saludos y cuídense mucho.

_(3)_ Son dos camas que ocupan el espacio de una. Una cama está arriba y la otra abajo. No sé como explicarlo mejor, soy un asco. Búsquenlo en google

_Sean felices._

**Velöurýa. **


	9. Ruleta

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía, aunque no lo hago con fin de lucro, pero si me pagaran sería de lo más guay. **

* * *

**Capítulo IX:** Ruleta

**PLAY:** Roulette – System Of A Down

"_Deja un mensaje, aunque no servirá de mucho. Tengo unas fotos en que deberíamos estar los dos. Hoy tu me viste, me viste explicarlo"_

* * *

La noche del lunes no pude dormir bien, me despertaba continuamente sin razón aparente. Me levanté cinco veces en la noche, o eso creo, después de esa dejé de contar. Tomé un vaso de leche, de agua, me fumé un cigarrillo a pesar de que hace más de cinco años que lo había dejado. Miré por la ventana, paseé por el balcón, miré algo de televisión y me encontré despertando luego de una hora de sueño a las seis de la mañana para ir a trabajar de nuevo.

Martes, el sol se asomaba por la ventana de mi departamento, los últimos rayos de la temporada. Noviembre ya estaba cerca y con ello la visita de nuestros amigos, me pregunté mentalmente si habrían llamado a Bella por lo sucedido con Newton, resoplé, era obvio que la habían llamado, conociendo a Ángela.

Me bañé, me vestí y repetí la misma rutina de ayer. A los pocos minutos estaba escuchando algo de Yiruma en el auto camino a mi trabajo. Tenía que relajarme y pensar en lo que le diría a Bella.

Hoy pediría la tarde libre, después de todo serían unas horas hasta Forks, es decir, espero que esté en Forks al no ser que haya viajado hasta Phoenix co su madre. Demonios. Estaba hecho un lío. Suspiré cansado, los parpados pesan ante la falta de sueño.

Estaba preocupado por la reacción de Bella… y por unos segundos analicé la posibilidad de que ella si se hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y por lo mismo hubiera arrancado… es decir, prefirió esconderse de mi que herir mis sentimientos.

¡Oh mierda!

Estoy cayendo en depresión.

Opté por llamar a Charlie, él seguramente me diría si está Bella con él, aunque ella lo haya amenazado de muerte, yo le caía bien a Charlie… Renné, ella era otra historia, todavía podía sentir como sus palabras llenaban el ambiente… yo nunca le caí muy bien. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que llenar de barro su alfombra nueva sólo para ver si Bella estaba bien y encontrarme a ella tranquilamente durmiendo sobre su cama, no fue buena idea… esa fue la primera vez que vi gritar tanto a Renné, ella era… una buena persona.

Llegando al trabajo, saludé a todo el mundo, pero Jane como siempre tenía que ser mujer y por lo tanto más intuitiva y tenía que hacer la famosa pregunta que yo no podía evitar contestar, porque era Jane… vamos, podías sentir como si te diera choques eléctricos con la mirada, ella era de aquellas personas que no podías decirle que no…

Por miedo a que te golpeara.

— ¿Pasó algo Edward? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido acercándose a mi.

— Nada mujer, estoy perfectamente bien – le sonreí de lado, sí aquella sonrisa que nadie resistía, excepto ella.

— Sí, como sea… ¡escúpelo! – demandó. Tomó una silla y se sentó al frente mío mirándome con expectación.

— Es Bella – susurré

— ¡Oh claro! ¿cómo no lo supe antes? – exclamó echándose para atrás de el asiento - ¿qué pasó ahora?

Le conté con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado y ella me escuchó en silencio. Era bueno desahogarse con personas que no estaban involucradas en el hecho y no tenía preferencia por alguno de los dos.

— Así que… - habló – irás por ella supongo

— ¡Claro que si! – contesté – lo único que tengo seguro es que me golpeará

— No… es decir, no creo – me dijo riendo un poco

— Es bueno hablar contigo Jane – le dije sonriendo

— Lo sé… soy tan buena – dijo melodramáticamente

— Sí, si como sea – me reí con ella mientras que los demás llegaban. Hoy teníamos que terminar todo.

A las cinco de la tarde el trabajo fue terminado y entregado los planos. Me sentí orgulloso de nuestro trabajo. Me ofrecieron ir a tomarnos algo, pero decliné la invitación, tenía que ir a buscar a Bella a la casa de su padre.

Salí del edificio a paso rápido y me subí a mi auto sin haber comido nada. No tenía hambre, aunque tenía un vacío en el estomago, nada cabía por mi garganta, hasta que por lo menos pudiera hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sentía.

El camino se me hizo eterno, sentía como la carretera se hacía cada vez más larga y como el sol jamás se ocultaba. Miré mi reloj y sólo me quedaban aproximadamente quince minutos de camino. Suspiré agotado y puse algo de música para entretenerme y no quedarme dormido en el volante.

La estación de radio jugaba en mi contra, ya que, canciones deprimentes salían por los parlantes y yo opté por dejarlas, así por lo menos sabría que había gente menos afortunada que yo.

Bienvenido a Forks fue lo primero que me dijo que ya quedaba poco. La casa de los Swan quedaba casi a las afueras así que no había problema de irme por la carretera. Mi estomago comenzó a dar vueltas y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Apreté el volante con fuerza y suspiré. Dos casas más y la casa de los Swan.

Aparqué al frente y apagué el motor. Respiré tres veces para darme valor y salí del auto. Caminé por el caminito de piedras y toqué el timbre. Escuché un _"yo voy"_ desde el piso de arriba, era la voz de Bella, los pasos de Bella bajando la escalera, la respiración de Bella en la puerta, y sus ojos mirándome con sorpresa.

— Charlie – gruñó intentando cerrar la puerta en mis narices.

— Bella necesito hablar contigo – le dije sujetando la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

— No – contestó empujándola hacia mí.

— No seas infantil, joder – hablé abriéndola totalmente – escúchame.

— Fuera – gruñó apuntándome con su delgado y pequeño dedo.

— No – contesté y me adentré en la casa. Ella me dio la espalda dándome tiempo de mirar alrededor. No había nadie. Le eché el cerrojo a la puerta y me acerqué a ella.

— ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó – Creí haberle dicho tanto a Charlie como Alice que quería estar sola.

— Ya sabes que eso en mi no funciona – le dije – ven sentémonos tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Me siguió gruñendo por lo bajo y se sentó lo más alejada que el sillón lo permitía. Suspiré cansinamente y me acomodé lo más posible. Había planeado venir aquí y explicarle… pero lo que no pensé fue en cómo explicárselo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le pregunté sin mirarla.

— Quería estar sola… ya te lo dije – contestó con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

— Fue porque te besé – Dije siendo una afirmación, no una pregunta.

— No – silbó entre dientes - ¿Eso viniste a decirme?

— En parte… Bella no voy a disculparme, porque no lo siento. Quería besarte, bueno desde hace mucho quería hacerlo. No fue parte del juego, ni porque estuviera pasado de tragos. Realmente quería besarte como lo hice – expliqué mirándola a los ojos.

— No tienes que hacerme sentir mejor Edward, esta bien – me dijo levantándose. Me paré de inmediato y la tomé por el brazo hasta girarla.

— No lo hago para que te sientas bien Bella, lo estoy diciendo enserio – contesté – yo, Bella yo te amo.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Su boca se abrió un par de veces, pero no salió nada de ellas.

— No sabes, lo mal que me sentí cuando me dijiste que ibas a casarte – comencé – sólo quería encontrar a Newton y patearlo o no sé, sólo no quería que fueras con él. Pero te apoyé, porque soy tu amigo, pero cuando los vimos ahí revolcándose con esa tipa yo, lo primero que pensé fue en ti, en protegerte, no quería que vieras eso, no te lo merecías… no tú.

— Edward… - me dijo

— Déjame continuar por favor – le pedí rozando su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos – Luego no te casaste y yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero también estabas destruida, te sentías traicionada y me prometí estar contigo en todo momento – sonreí – pero también quería conquistarte, quería que te dieras cuenta de que no solamente podía ser tu amigo, sino que también quería ser tu hombre.

— Eres mucho más que eso Edward – me dijo sonriendo tranquila – Mike tenía razón cuando me dijo que él era el tercero. Ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de eso, tú siempre fuiste el primero, en todo.

— Pequeña, perdóname si te sentiste mal aquella noche, yo sólo me descontrolé… parezco un maldito adolescente, pero eso me provocas Bella… y no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría, por favor vuelve conmigo.

— No puedo Edward… yo no sé – tartamudeo bajando su rostro.

— No te pido que seamos pareja Bells, pero no soporto tenerte lejos – expliqué tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

Se acercó unos pasos a mí y yo sólo atiné a bajar mi rostro y besarla. Con ternura, con amor, y la abracé con fuerza mientras introducía mi lengua entre sus labios, sin prisas. Ella gimió por lo bajo y mordió un poco mi labio inferior, la acerqué más a mi y comenzó a jugar con el bello de mi nuca. Suspiramos en el beso. No me cansaría jamás de tenerla así, conmigo.

Se separó de nuevo de mí, y pude sentir el vacío de nuevo. Una especie de frío que me llenaba cuando ella no estaba. La miré fijamente y ella hizo lo mismo. Se mordió el labio y quitó unos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

— Es… es mejor que te vayas Edward – me dijo. Hice una mueca de dolor y asentí.

— Te amo – dije besando su frente. Ella se encogió ante mis palabras.

Caminé hacia la salida y cerré despacio la puerta. Caminé a paso lento y abrí la puerta de mi volvo. Por un momento pensé que ella saldría corriendo por la puerta y se tiraría mis brazos y me diría que también me ama… pero eso no pasó. Ni cuando encendí el auto, ni cuando aceleré por la carretera.

Esto no era una película. Era la vida real. Mi jodida vida.

Unas horas después me encontraba tirado en el sofá de mi departamento mirando las musarañas. Suspiré y volví a revisar el celular. Seguía intacto, sin ninguna llamada perdida, algún mensaje. Nada.

— Bella – susurré desordenando aun más mi cabello – Hoy tú me viste, me viste explicarlo.

El timbre sonó y me sobresalté.

¿Quién jodería a las dos de la mañana?

* * *

¿Quién será? _CHAN CHAN_, creo que es obvio, pero en fin. Perdón por demorarme tanto, el Internet no funcionaba y mi imaginación está algo jodida. Pero aquí está un **nuevo capítulo**, creo que me quedan dos aproximadamente y el epilogo, así que eso.

Cualquier cosa aprieten el **botón verde** de abajo. Saludos gente y cuídense mucho.

**Velöurýa.**


	10. El tiempo se agota

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo sólo los hago hacer estupideces. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería guay. **

* * *

**Capítulo X:** El tiempo se agota.

**PLAY:** Time is running out – Muse.

"_Quiero romper el hechizo que tú has creado. Tú eres algo hermoso una contradicción. Quiero jugar el juego, quiero la fricción"_

* * *

Caminé hacia la puerta tranquilo, o destruido, no sé cual de las dos se acoplaba mejor a mi descripción. Abrí la puerta con el ceño fruncido y ahí estaba. Ella, mirándome, con la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Tragué saliva y pude sentir el tic-tac del reloj contra mi propio pecho.

Lo único que sentí después de eso, fue su cuerpo cálido pegado al mío y su boca dulce chocando con la mía. Atiné a agarrar su pequeña cintura y cerrar la puerta antes de besarla con desesperación. Ella gimió contra mi boca y yo la apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

Caímos en el sofá, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Se puso a ahorcadas contra mí y me besó con furia y desesperación. Metió una de sus pequeñas manos por debajo de mi polera y yo sentí que me quemaba bajo su tacto. No me quedé atrás y le saqué su blusa rápidamente, no quería perder ni un instante, aunque después me golpeara o me dejara, ya daba igual… lo único que me importaba ahora, en este instante, era hacerla mía.

Bajó sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrochó sin problemas, luego sentí como la cremallera era bajada y eso envió una punzada a mi entrepierna. La tomé por la cintura y me levanté. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Choqué unas tres veces desconcentrado por su toque hasta que por fin caí a mi cama con ella encima.

— Bella – susurré contra su cuello.

— Perdóname Edward – me dijo mientras dejaba que yo acariciara sus pechos por encima de la tela de su sostén.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte – le aclaré. Sentí el 'Click' del broche y me deshice rápidamente de él tirándolo por alguna parte de mi cuarto.

— Yo también te amo – me dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

Me quedé quieto un momento y ella se alejó un poco para verme a los ojos. La miré sorprendido. Ella también me amaba. Yo la amaba. Nos amábamos. Ambos. Dos. Me amaba.

— Repítelo – le ordené mientras la besaba sin control.

— Te amo Edward Mansen – susurró cerca de mi oído y yo fue feliz. Enormemente feliz.

Besé, lamí y chupé cada parte de su cuerpo. Sonreí orgulloso cada vez que ella suspiraba mi nombre o gemía cuando tocaba alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo. Disfruté cuando el aire de su voz chocaba contra mi oído mientras la hacía mía.

Varias personas me habían dicho que hacer el amor era muy distinto a tener sexo con una persona. Yo definitivamente estaba haciéndole el amor a Bella… pero no era como ellos lo habían descrito. Era mejor, mil veces mejor. Y esos ruidos. Dios, jamás me cansaría de ellos.

Aceleré el ritmo cuando me creí cerca del final. Sentía como una burbuja enorme se apoderaba de mí y crecía, crecía estando a punto de explotar.

— No pares Edward – me rogó Bella. Se arqueó contra mi pecho y el nuevo ángulo hizo que ambos gimiéramos fuerte.

— No lo haré hermosa – le susurré

— ¡Oh Dios Edward! – gritó. Pude sentir como llegaba a su orgasmo. Y con eso, yo también me vine.

Sentí los espasmos propios y los de ella. Caí encima pero sin aplastarla. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré su olor otra vez. Si esto era un sueño, era uno de los más vívidos que había tenido. Rodé a su lado y la atraje hasta mi pecho. Besé la cima de su cabeza y sonreí feliz de que esto por fin estuviera pasando.

— Tenemos mucho de que hablar señorita – le dije

— Lo sé, pero ahora estoy realmente cansada – me dijo bostezando. Reí por lo bajo y la abracé con fuerza.

— Duerme pequeña – comencé a tararear su nana y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Yo no podía. Tenerla en mis brazos completamente desnuda y para mí, hacía que mi parte animal saliera. Cerré los ojos y sonreí como un bobo. Ella me amaba. Creo que después de ese pensamiento me quedé completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la encontré en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, lo cual agradecí tenía un hambre voraz. Me senté en la mesa y ella me sonrió. Estiré mi cuerpo por encima de la tabla y besé sus labios con tranquilidad. Me separé y ella me miró sonrojada. Nunca me cansaría de esto.

Comimos entre risas y caricias furtivas y cuando terminamos no pude detenerme y la llevé de nuevo a mi habitación. Era mi cama y con ella enredada entre mis sabanas hacían el momento perfecto.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. El nombre de Jane salía en el identificador de llamaradas. Lo agarré y atendí mientras Bella mordía parte de mi cuello.

— ¿Qué pasa Jane? – pregunté con los ojos cerrados ante la sensación.

— ¿¡Dónde rayos te metiste!? – me gritó. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Estoy en mi departamento… con Bells – agregué sonriendo como estúpido.

— Pues tendrás que dejarla y traer tu trasero hasta el trabajo – contestó rápidamente – el señor Aro Vulturi ha venido a consultar los planos de su edificio

— ¡Oh Dios! – me incorporé. Bella me miró preocupada – lo había olvidado.

— Bien ¡muévete! – gruñó y cortó la llamada.

Me levanté y comencé a buscar mi ropa. Bella me miraba divertida y yo no aguante besarla de nuevo. Me separé y entré a la ducha.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Hace tres semanas que teníamos planeada la reunión, por que el tipo este era uno de los más grandes empresarios del país, por ende era alguien muy ocupado y hoy era la única oportunidad que teníamos para convencerlo de que nosotros éramos los indicados para el trabajo y que todo saldría bien.

Miércoles, mitad de semana. Diría que odiaría el día, pero simplemente no podía. Bella estaba ahí jugando con su celular, en mitad de mi cama con el pelo desordenado y lo primero que pensé fue en tirármele encima. Sacudí mi cabeza y le sonreí, tendría tiempo más tarde.

— Llegaré temprano – le dije besando su cabeza.

— Te espero – contestó.

En el trabajo todo marchó sobre ruedas. Llegué antes de que el señor Aro entrara a la oficina. Era un tipo alto, mayor, con cara de pocos amigos… pero resultó ser agradable por más de quince minutos.

Decidió dejar todo en nuestras manos y Jane estaba feliz. Sería su primer gran proyecto, así que estaba muy emocionada al respecto. Yo estaba feliz, no sólo por esto sino por Bella, es que era simplemente imposible. La noche anterior se me repetía una y otra y otra vez en la cabeza y "mi sonrisa de energúmeno" según Jane, no se quitaba de mi cara.

— Entonces ¿vamos a festejar? – preguntó Felix mientras se ponía su chaqueta

— No sé, tengo que volver a casa – le respondí

— No seas así Edward, hace tiempo que no sales con nosotros – me dijo palmeando mi espalda – no me digas que es por una chica

— Es más que una chica – respondí enfurruñado

— Es Bella – canturreó Jane danzando por la habitación

— Oh… vaya así que por fin hermano – hizo un gesto con sus manos y sonrió

— Así que pa-ga-me – aulló Jane tendiendo su mano hacia Felix, este gruñó y metió una de sus manos al pantalón sacando su billetera.

— Momento… - les dije. Ambos me miraron - ¿apostaron?

— Si – contestó Jane contando los billetes – le dije a este que te quedarías con Bella dentro de esta semana

— Y yo le dije que Bella se haría la difícil un poco más y te tendría así por un mes – se encogió de hombros y desordenó su cabello – supongo que se cansó de eso.

— Menos mal – rió la mujer – tengo cien dólares para mi - ¿vienes con nosotros?

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y "Bella" apareció en la pantalla. Sonreí automáticamente. Un caro de "uy" se escuchó a mis espaldas, lo ignoré y contesté.

— Hola cariño – saludé

— Hola pedacito de pastel – contestó una voz de la otra línea

— Alice – gruñí - ¿qué haces con el celular de Bella?

— Bueno vine a verla y me contó… cosas – me dijo en tono confidencial

— Que bien… ahora ¿Por qué me llamas? – pregunté

— Eddy, Eddy, Rose y yo sacaremos a Bella a pasear un poco – rió por lo bajo – sólo te aviso por cortesía y porque Bella me amenazó, así que eso…

— Bien, cuídate hermanita – gruñí.

Menos tiempo con Bells.

— ¿Y bien? – preguntó Felix mientras levantaba las cejas en forma sugerente.

— Tendré que ir con ustedes – suspiré – no tengo otra opción.

Ellos rieron y salimos rápidamente, en medio de conversaciones fuimos directo al café que siempre compartíamos. Subí el cierre de mi chaqueta, comenzaba hacer mucho frío por las noches.

— Hola Erick – saludé sonriendo

— ¿Qué tal todo chicos? – nos dijo haciendo una reverencia

— Queremos lo mismo de siempre – contesté. Él asintió y le guiñó un ojo a Jane. Felix gruñó y yo me reí por lo bajo.

Caminamos hacia nuestra mesa favorita y nos sentamos.

— No me gusta ese Erick – escupió Felix mientras doblaba el menú

— Relájate hombre… sólo quiere coquetear un poco con Jane

— No me metas en esto, él no es de mi tipo

— ¿cuál es tu tipo entonces Jane querida? – le pregunté riendo

— Cállate – susurró y golpeó mi pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Erick llegó con nuestros cafés y los pastelitos de siempre. Conversamos por un buen rato y yo me entretuve tirando indirectas hacia Jane y Felix, se notaba que esos dos querían algo más y me encogí mentalmente de hombros, ellos sabría que hacen con todo ese royo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, miré la pantalla y salía Ben. Me sorprendí y atendí de inmediato.

— ¡Ben tanto tiempo! – le dije feliz

— ¿qué hay Edward? – me dijo riéndose

— Nada muy especial, tomando un café con unos amigos ¿y tú? – pregunté sonriendo

— Pues tengo una sorpresa – contestó

— Tenemos una sorpresa – escuché que gritaban atrás. Era Ángela

— ¿Qué sorpresa? – le pregunté curioso

— ¡En una semana nos vamos a Seattle! – gritaron ambos

Yo sólo reí con fuerza. Bella estará feliz.

* * *

Capítulo número diez. Estoy feliz que puedo subir. Con esta cosa del terremoto y las noticias y los cortes de luz y agua y bla bla bla mis nervios están de punta. Lo bueno es que mi familia, amigos y yo estoy bien. **Fuerza para los demás en mi país** que vamos a salir adelante.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Saludos gente.

Un abrazo.

**Velöurýa.**


	11. Tan felices juntos

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo sólo los hago hacer estupideces. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería guay.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI:** Tan felices juntos.

**PLAY:** So happy together – The turtles

"_No puedo verme amando a nadie más que a ti, por toda mi vida. Cuando estés conmigo, nena los cielos serán azules. Por toda mi vida"_

* * *

Había pasado un mes completo y supongo que algo más desde que Bella y yo estábamos juntos. Le habíamos contado a nuestros amigos y se habían puesto más que felices, Emmett casi me estrangula cuando le di la noticia y comenzó a decir cosas como "Como han crecido" "Rose ¿recuerdas cuando teníamos que cambiarles los pañales?" y cosas por el estilo, cabe destacar que se quedó con un buen golpe.

Mi vida junto a Bella, bueno era simplemente increíble, no sé si era solamente yo o éramos los dos… pero estaba en las nubes y ¡demonios! no quería bajar de ahí. Nos veíamos todos los días, nos hacíamos mimos y es como si nuestra relación de amistad todavía estuviera, sólo éramos Bella y yo pero ahora como pareja.

Por cierto, Ben y Ángela estaban aun con nosotros. Se habían tomado un tiempo en sus trabajos para pasar hasta año nuevo con nosotros. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzamos a recordar viejos tiempos. Ahora por fin estábamos los mismos de antes y yo estaba realmente contento por todo esto. Éramos amigos ¿qué más podía pedir?

_ — _¡Edward! – Bells me gritó desde al baño. Paré de escribir en mi computador y miré en dirección de la voz.

_ — _¿qué sucede? – pregunté sonriendo - ¿te quedaste encerrada de nuevo?

_ — _¡Cállate! – me gritó. Me reí fuerte ante el recuerdo – tráeme una estúpida toalla.

_ — _Bien - Me levanté y fui al cuarto de Bella en busca de una toalla.

Abrí el closet y encontré un desorden total. Rodé los ojos e intenté encontrar algo dentro de todo ese desastre. Sonreí cuando por fin hallé lo que buscaba.

_— _Date prisa, estoy helándome aquí – me gritó de nuevo.

El hecho de que estuviéramos en diciembre no ayudaba para nada. Hoy iríamos a cenar con todos los chicos, era la semana de recordar viejos tiempos… todo idea de Alice, a pesar de que Ben y Ángela estaban aquí hace semanas, ella se negaba a pensarlo y todos los días eran los primeros para ella.

Entré en el baño y una espesa capa de vapor me nubló la vista. Vi detrás de la cortina la silueta delgada de mi hermosa chica. Sonreí como imbésil.

_ — _Aquí está la toalla Bells – le dije. Ella entreabrió la cortina de baño y sacó su blanca mano para recibirla. Sonreí y me alejé.

_ — _¿Qué haces bruto? – me preguntó – pásame la estúpida toalla.

_ — _Ven a buscarla – le dije riendo entre dientes.

Me crucé de brazos y espere. Sentí como gruñía y vi como se corría la cortina dejándome ver a una hermosa Bella desnuda y sonrojada. Levantó una ceja y estiró su mano en busca de su preciada toalla. Negué con la cabeza y le indiqué que se acercara.

Refunfuñó mientras salía de la ducha. La seguí con mi vista hasta que se posó al frente de mi con los brazos cruzados realzando sus pechos redondos. Me relamí los labios y sonreí de lado. Ella se sonrojó aun más e hizo un puchero bastante apetecible. Intentó alcanzar nuevamente la toalla pero yo la tiré lejos y negué con la cabeza.

_ — _Deja de ser un pendejo Masen – gruñó – y pásame la jodida toalla.

_ — _No – le dije.

Me lancé contra ella y la apreté contra la puerta del baño mientras la besaba con desesperación. Jamás me cansaría de sus labios, ni de ella. Sentía como un extraño fuego cuando la tocaba y mis manos no podían estar quietas cuando ella estaba cerca. No era sólo deseo sexual, sino que algo más allá, que las palabras no se acercaban ni mínimamente para poder definir el concepto… creo que lo llaman amor, pero definitivamente era algo más.

_ — _Llegaremos tarde – susurró en medio de besos.

_ — _No me importa – le dije bajando por su cuello.

Ella intentó alejarme, algo inútil porque para ser claros yo tenía más fuerza que ella. Volví a juntar mis labios con los de ella, y humedecí su labio inferior con mi lengua, soltó un gemido por lo bajo y yo sonreí.

Su cuerpo mojado se pegaba al mío como segunda piel. La tomé por la cintura y sus piernas torneadas se envolvieron en mi cintura. Abrí la puerta como pude, chocando con los muebles más cercanos, ella rió por lo bajo. Caímos a la cama y me cerní sobre ella, sin dejar algún espacio entre nosotros. La miré directamente a los ojos y ella acarició mi cabello, suspiré ¿realmente alguien podría explotar de felicidad?

_ — _Hazme el amor Edward – me susurró. Y yo no pude negarme.

Toqué su cuerpo cálido con dulzura, lamí y saboree cada parte de ella escuchando de fondo sus suspiros y sus gemidos de placer. Y es que siempre se trató de ella.

Me saqué la ropa rápidamente. Ella ya estaba lista para mi. Me relamí los labios y saboree sus pechos. Tomó mi cabello y me acercó más a ella dejándome tener mejor acceso.

Besé sus labios con fuerza y mordí su labio inferior. Marcándola para mi.

Entre en ella suavemente, mientras que un gemido ronco se escapó de mis labios. Su respiración entrecortada se sentía en mi oído, cerca de mi cuello, mientras que sus manos se enterraban en mi espalda y sus piernas hacían un vaivén junto con sus caderas.

_ — _Bella – susurré. Mordí su cuello para evitar el gruñido que tenía en mi garganta.

_ — _Edward… se siente tan bien – me dijo. No pude evitar acelerar mis movimientos. Ella gimió más fuerte. El celular comenzó a sonar.

_ — _¡Mierda! – gruñí.

_ — _No, no ¡no pares! – me ordenó mientras que se apretaba más a mi.

El aparato comenzó a sonar de nuevo, una y otra vez. Me tenía jodido. Estaba tan cerca sólo un poco más.

_ — _Ya casi… - gritó Bella y sentí como se venía estrujándome. Se arqueó contra mí y pude tener sus pechos de nuevo a disposición. Los saboree para que su orgasmo durara aun más. Y yo mismo me vine segundos después.

Contesté el celular mientras que rodaba en la cama para poder estar más cómodo.

_ — _¿si? – hablé enojado por la interrupción.

_ — _¿Quieres dejar de joderte a Bella y abrir la puerta? – gritó Alice. Sentí unas risitas. Gruñí.

_ — _Bien, bien – corté la llamada y me puse la ropa interior. Bella me miró sonrojada.

_ — _¿era Alice? – Me preguntó escondiéndose bajo las mantas. Yo me reí entre dientes y besé su frente.

_ — _Es mejor que te vistas rápido.

Salí de la habitación intentando ponerme los pantalones mientras caminaba. Sonreí como estúpido, de nuevo, y es que estaba jodidamente feliz, y ni la duende esa o Emmett con sus comentarios sexuales lo iban a arruinar.

_ — _Por fin – escupió Alice mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar.

_ — _Hola Alice, buenos días – le dije con tono de burla. Ella hizo ademanes con las manos y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso. Negué con la cabeza - ¡adelante pasa! – le grité.

_ — _¿Qué tal Eddy? – preguntó Jasper. Le gruñí en respuesta.

_ — _Jasper, sabes que no me gusta que me digan así – le respondí cerrando la puerta.

_ — _¿Por qué dejas a Emmett y a mi no? – preguntó acompañándome a la cocina.

_ — _No dejo que Emmett me llame así – le dije preparándome un café – lo que pasa es que él nunca entiende… por cierto, ¿dónde están esos dos?

_ — _Dijeron que nos esperarían con Ben y Angela en la bencinera – se encogió de hombros - Alice nos tiene una sorpresa… no sé si reírme o ponerme a llorar.

_ — _Ponte a llorar hermano… con Alice nunca se sabe – reí fuerte, pero me callé de inmediato cuando vi a las chicas entrar. La duende me miró levantando una ceja y yo me removí incómodo – Mh… ¿Bells?

_ — _Tranquilo cariño, Alice sólo se levantó con poco humor esta mañana – me sonrió y besó mi mejilla. Rápidamente me sentí mejor.

_ — _Ya, deprisa coman algo que ya vamos tarde – de un salto se sentó en el taburete y como una niña pequeña comenzó a mover sus piernecitas. Jasper besó su cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

Nos quedamos conversando del trabajo un rato, mientras Bella terminaba de desayunar. Luego fue a buscar su bolso y me trajo una camisa mientras yo me ponía los zapatos. Bajamos para irnos en los autos hasta la carretera. Por más que insistí Alice no quiso decirnos a dónde íbamos. No importaba en realidad, porque a mi lado estaba la chica más hermosa del mundo… y lo más importante es que era mía.

_ — _Espero que Alice no te haya molestado mucho – dije mirando la carretera.

_ — _No, supongo que ya se acostumbró a la idea de que íbamos a ser cuñadas – me respondió sonriéndome.

_ — _¿te conté que ella me ayudó un poquitito en nuestra relación? – pregunté

_ — _Mh… algo me contó

_ — _¿Te dijo dónde íbamos?

_ — _Nopes – respondió – ya sabes como es Alice, seguramente nos llevará a un zoologico

_ — _Puede ser – bostecé ruidosamente y ella rió

_ — _No deberíamos haber venido – me dijo – haz estado trabajando muy duro todo este mes, ni siquiera te quieren dejar vacaciones y pasado mañana es navidad.

_ — _Lo sé cariño, pero este proyecto es realmente importante – contesté

_ — _También lo sé… pero ese tal Aro, es un explotador – cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho y sus cejas se juntaron.

_ — _Bella… todo irá bien, lo prometo. Estaré para navidad y para año nuevo. Ben y Angela están aquí. Todo irá bien. De verdad – Le dije mientras que tomaba su mano entre la mía.

_ — _Sólo, no quiero que te enfermes – susurró.

_ — _Ya está casi todo. Los planos ya están listos, sólo tengo que ir a ver como avanza la construcción y luego los dejo trabajar mientras que Felix se encarga de ver los detalles. Me pagaran mucho y luego nos iremos de vacaciones ¿qué tal? – le dije besando su mano.

_ — _Me parece bien, muy bien – sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Durante el resto del trayecto no hablamos, sólo escuchamos un poco de música y yo me dediqué a seguir a Jasper quien conducía el auto. A los veinte minutos de recorrido, por fin, encontramos la famosa bencinera y allí estaban nuestros amigos.

Nos bajamos y Bella corrió hasta las chicas. Sonreí y me fui con Emmett a buscar cosas para comer en el camino.

_ — _Mh… Eddy – me llamó mi hermano

_ — _¿qué pasó Emmett? – le pregunté mientras echaba unas papas fritas al carrito de compras.

_ — _Yo… bueno, hoy que-ría – tartamudeó como tarado y se estrujó las manos repetidas veces.

_ — _Okay… sólo escúpelo de una vez Mansen – sonreí

_ — _Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie – me dijo.

_ — _Eso ya lo sabía Emmett ¿recuerdas? – dije rodando los ojos.

_ — _Lo que pasa es que… no se lo he pedido – miró el suelo e hizo dibujos imaginarios con su pie.

_ — _¿¡Cómo que no se lo haz pedido? – chillé como nena – pensé que en cuatro meses más se casarían.

_ — _Lo sé – gruñó – pero es que tengo miedito.

Emmett es toda una nena.

* * *

_Ódienme, les doy permiso. No sabía si iba a regresar o no, de hecho, aun no sé si seguiré con el otro capítulo… pero sentí que tenía que subir este y seguir con la historia, terminarla de una vez y morir en paz._

_Espero les guste este capítulo. Salió de la desesperación supongo. No espero que me regalen review's porque sería muy estúpido de mi parte, pero sólo espero que lo disfruten y no quieran matarme por todo esto._

_Saludos y un abrazo._

**Velourya.**


End file.
